Kamen Rider Amazons
by maxpower02
Summary: Alpha and Omega. Wild and Cultivated. Krishna and Thy. Follow these two youths as they set off to take down Nozama Pharmacy's nefarious plans to subjugate Vietnam with an artificial race of superhumans. My take on the upcoming Kamen Rider Amazons miniseries. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Rise of the Amazons

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, writers, reviewers of all sex, age, and sizes. I'm maxpower02, and you may know me from doing side stories for NecroGodYami's** _ **Kamen Rider War**_ **story on this site. But this time, I'm taking a break from writing it (no, it doesn't mean that the side stories for** _ **War**_ **are going to be cancelled, I'm just trying to write them on parallel with this one, so don't expect this to be updated often) to bring you my newest project.**

 **As you have known, a few days ago Toei in collaboration with Amazon Prime has released a trailer for their newest entry for their** _ **Super Hero Year**_ **project –** _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ **. A darker and edgier reboot of the classic** _ **Kamen Rider Amazon**_ **, it's a 13-episode mini-series that will be streamed online on the Japanese version of Amazon Prime, that follow the stories of two young men who uses their respective Amazons Driver to transform into the red Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha and the green Kamen Rider Amazon Omega respectively to fight the forces of evil.**

 **And how does this new miniseries has anything to do with this story? Let's just say that this is my take on** _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ **. I'm also updating this sporadically because I also wanted to know how the real** _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ **is going to unfold – can't have my story too similar with the original, can't we? To be honest I have no idea whatsoever about** _ **Kamen Rider Amazon**_ **– the oldest KR series that I've watched is** _ **BLACK**_ **, which is like a classic cult series on my home country, and I doubt my home country would want to show** _ **Amazon**_ **with all of its bloody and gory glory. So bear with me – I'm trying to write my take on** _ **Amazons**_ **as faithfully as possible to stay within its techno-organic roots while at the same time trying to implement my original story into it. And since there are going to be a huge amount of blood and gore in this story, I'm placing this in the M rating section. Hope this won't put off readers from reading it.**

 **So, without further ado, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. I wish I do, but unfortunately I don't.**

 **xxx**

 **Location: classified**

 **Time: classified**

" _Are you ready for the experiment, Mr. Sadhana?_ "

A series of muffled grunts are heard in response to that question, inviting a dark chuckle from the person who had said it.

" _No? Looks like I would have to convince you even more_ ," the voice said again, " _Guards, open Mr. Sadhana's mouth-guard. I wanted to hear every opinion that he has regarding the experiment._ "

Two heavily armed men stepped out from the shadows, their black military boots hitting the thick concrete floor below them rhythmically. The men marched their way towards a barely lit room, where a young man, aged around 20, is seen strapped to an operating table, wearing only his red trousers with a metallic mouth-guard covering his mouth.

The man has a tall and skinny physique, not that athletic, not that muscular, but also at the same time not that fat. His skin is colored in a dark tan brown, with short, rather spiked black hair on his head that is styled in an almost militaristic way. Metallic straps are wrapped on his forearms, shins, and waist, preventing the man from escaping the table.

As the men approached him, the man struggled even more, his black eyes widening in shock and terror. Much to his surprise, the heavily armed men gently removed his metallic mouth-guard, enabling him to let out a loud, enraged shout.

"You asshole!" the man swore loudly as he struggled even more in his restraints, "Let me out of here!"

" _Not until you've undergone the experiment_ ," the voice replied calmly from an intercom above the man, " _Then we would return you back to that precious life of yours_."

"No way," the man said again, sweat began to drench his body from all of his struggles, "There's no way that I'm letting you experiment on my body!"

" _Mr. Sadhana, I believe you have misunderstood the purpose of your presence here_ ," the voice spoke again, " _You are here because you have been personally selected for this experiment_."

"Personally selected my ass! More like you took me away from my friends and family and throw me into this…despicable dungeon in the middle of nowhere!" the man yelled again.

" _Calm down, Mr. Sadhana. I can assure you, this experiment will bring you no harm. Project Amazon is meant to create a being that transcends humanity, someone who will lead the human race into the light, a God amongst men. Don't you want power, Mr. Sadhana? Don't you want to be revered by your fellow humans?_ "

"At what cost?! My humanity?!" the man asked, thrashing himself even more violently on the table, prompting the guards to restrain him even further, "If that's so, my answer's still a no!"

The voice lets out a short yet disappointed sigh, " _Looks like persuasion has no use for you, Mr. Sadhana. Commence the experiment. Sedate Mr. Sadhana immediately_."

The first guard immediately grabbed the man's right hand, before taking out a syringe from his breast pocket. The sight of the device and the clear liquid contained in it horrifies the man even further.

"Wait! Wait!" the man yelled as the guard slowly lowers the syringe towards his elbow, "What are you doing?! Please! Stop! Don't inject that thing into me!"

"Just shut up, will you!" the guard with the syringe barked, before he immediately plunges the syringe into the man's elbow, straight into his veins.

A loud cry of pain echoed throughout the room, before an eerie silence ensues seconds afterwards.

" _Good, the subject's been sedated. We can now commence Project Amazon…_ "

 **xxx**

 _ **KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS**_

 **xxx**

 **Episode 1: Rise of the Amazons**

 **xxx**

 **5 months later…**

 **Location: Vo Van Kiet Highway, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: 11am**

It was just your average weekday afternoon in downtown Ho Chi Minh City. Life in the largest city in Vietnam is as bustling as ever, with a variety of vehicles traveling on Vo Van Kiet Highway, one of the city's main roads that connects the eastern and western parts of the city. Office workers are seen enjoying their lunch, young children are seen playing underneath the hot Vietnamese sun, while students are seen alighting buses that will take them to their respective schools and campuses for their afternoon classes. Yes, it is indeed an average day in Ho Chi Minh City…

…until this happens.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly near Vo Van Kiet Highway, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

Vo Van Kiet Highway soon dissolve into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

 **BOOM!**

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Hovering above the chaos is a monstrosity like no other. Colored pitch black, as dark as night, it is literally a mix between a man and a bat, humanoid in shape, but covered in fur with a pair of black bat wings that sprouted from its back. His head is also bat-like in shape, complete with the sharp, pointed ears, piercing red eyes, and a demonic maw that has two pairs of large fangs in them. A noticeable, mechanical bat-shaped buckle is present on the creature's waist, with a pair of glowing red eyes on the buckle's "face."

The bat creature laughed again as he saw the police officers scrambling underneath him, aiming their pistols at him. Purple energy began to cackle in his right fingers as another purple energy ball was formed on his right hand.

"Fire!" a police officer commanded, "Shoot that thing off the sky!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the bat creature. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but tickle the bat creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the bat creature scoffed, "Eat this!"

The bat creature threw his energy ball at the policemen, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other policemen surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding police officer cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need some backup to take on this guy!"

The bat creature, seeing that the policemen underneath it are retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy into his demonic fingers before unleashing a volley of energy balls from his hands. The retreating policemen on the ground are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy balls and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the bat creature slowly lands on the ground, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

"Ara, ara~ A little bit overkill, don't you think?"

The bat creature turned around to see a feminine-looking humanoid walking towards him. Like the bat creature, this new humanoid is also a hybrid between a human and an animal, only this time, she's themed after a spider. Colored black with a red, hourglass-shaped mark on its prominent bust, the spider creature has four, slender leg-like spikes growing out of her back, two extending above her shoulders and two extending near her waist. Her head has a pair of large fangs in place of a mouth, with four pairs of red eyes lining up above it, four small spikes growing out from the sides of her head to complete her arachnid-themed look. Around her waist is the same mechanical belt as the bat creature's, only with a mechanical spider with red eyes on the buckle.

"Hmph," the bat creature scoffed as the spider creature stood next to it, "Those scums deserved to die this way. They're nothing compared to us Amazons."

"The Leader wants us to spread a message of fear to the people of Ho Chi Minh City," the spider creature said, "Not an all-out massacre like this!"

"Whatever," the bat creature rolled his eyes, "At least everyone gets the message. I mean look at those pathetic human scum running away from this place like ants about to be stomped. Makes me feel proud of being an Amazon!"

"Yada-yada," the spider creature sighed, "Time to convey our Leader's message to the general public, then."

The spider creature slowly crouched down to the ground, her right hand placed against the pavement below her. Sensing the fiber optic cables below the sidewalk, the spider creature's shoulder spikes immediately penetrated through the ground before tapping into the underground fiber optic cable system within seconds, enabling the spider creature access to Ho Chi Minh City's communication grid.

Unknown to the spider creature, as she bent down, a small object fell out from her back. An ID card to be exact.

"I'm in," the spider creature smirked, "Let's do this…"

 **xxx**

People all over Ho Chi Minh City were shocked to find out that their television sets, their phones, their iPads, and other communication devices were displaying static, before seconds afterwards, the spider creature's visage shows up on the devices' screens, shocking the public even further.

" _People of Ho Chi Minh City!_ " the spider creature announced, " _A few minutes ago, we Amazons had bombed one of your skyscrapers at Vo Van Kiet Highway and annihilated your law enforcement forces there. This serves as a warning to all of you. Surrender immediately to us Amazons, or suffer more death and destruction. We are your new rulers and you will bow down to us_."

 **xxx**

 **Location: Tuoi Tre Newspaper Office, Phu Nhuan District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: 11.45am**

19-year old Mai Thy Dinh Vu slowly made her way into the newspaper office's brief room, two cups of lukewarm coffee in her hands. An intern who had been working there for six months, Thy strives herself to become a successful journalist following the footsteps of her father, learning underneath the wing of one of the newspaper's most successful journalists, Nguyen Le "June" Khanh Linh. At the same time, Thy also juggles her time between her internship with her classes at one of Ho Chi Minh City's most prestigious management colleges. It's a hassle, but at the same time also an interesting challenge for young Thy.

Thy is just your average teenage girl, with a medium, rather athletic, and healthy build, not too fat but at the same time not too skinny. Her skin is an exotic light tan with shoulder-length black, curly hair. Today she's wearing a pink T-shirt, underneath a denim jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers, not to mention her trusted thick-framed glasses on her face, hanging over her black eyes.

Having being asked by June to bring her and her Editor-In-Chief some coffee, Thy went straight to the coffee machine and grabbed herself two cups, before she went back to the brief room where June had asked Thy to meet her. But much to Thy's surprise, the brief room is now packed with the newspaper's journalists, all of them looking in both interest and intrigue at the lone LCD TV screen at the corner of the room.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Thy whispered as she navigated her way through the bodies of the journalists, trying to be careful not to spill her coffee on any of them.

"Thy, over here."

Thy's ears immediately caught on with that recognizable soft female voice, and she immediately and carefully went towards its source – a 23-year old young woman with a rather chubby and medium build, light brown skin, hazel eyes and shoulder length curly dark brown hair. She is now wearing a pale white sundress with red roses etched on it, and a pair of glasses on her face. The woman sees Thy amongst the crowd of journalists in front of her, and immediately she signals the intern to come closer.

"There you are, June," Thy said after she had managed to get herself out of the crowd, passing her cups of coffee to June immediately once she got to her, "I've been looking everywhere for you. What's with the huge crowd, anyway?"

"Someone has just bombed a skyscraper at District 5," June replied, "Everyone's trying to get a scoop out of it. Rumor has it, the perpetrators are not even human."

"Not even human?" Thy's eyes widened after hearing that.

June nodded, "A few minutes ago some spider creature had just announced to the entire city that a group called 'Amazons' are responsible for the bombing."

"Spider creature? Are you serious?" Thy asked in disbelief.

"As a person of journalistic integrity, I also doubt whether that was real or not," June replied, "But apparently news reports had confirmed that it was true. The bombing, the spider creature, and also the bat creature who is also in cahoots with that spider."

"Wait, did you say…a bat creature?" Thy asked again.

"Yeah," June nodded as she sipped into her coffee, "Testimonies from eyewitnesses said that they saw a flying bat-man hybrid coming towards the skyscraper and then bombed it with its own hands."

"Yikes," Thy gulped, "Did the police manage to take them down?"

"On the contrary…they got massacred," June replied sadly, "Those creatures are reportedly resistant to police bullets and are capable of firing off energies that could kill a human instantly in one hit. Our city is definitely in full-blown crisis mode as long as these creatures are still running around."

"Thy, June, there you are!"

A jovial-looking middle-aged man with a rather chubby build and greying hair slowly made his way towards June and Thy, taking a seat near the two women as he accepted a cup of coffee from June. Making sure that the coffee won't spill on his white and blue striped shirt, the man sipped his coffee slowly.

"Mr. Hung," June said, greeting the man, "You've got an assignment for us?"

"I was about to say that," Mr. Hung, the newspaper's Editor-In-Chief, lets out a hearty laugh, "Anyway, down to the serious business. You and Thy need to go to that bombed skyscraper at Vo Van Kiet. The rescue workers had finished evacuating what has left of that skyscraper and now the victims are ready to be interviewed. But make sure to be cautious in your interview, okay? These people had just saw something that has traumatized them for life."

"Sure thing," June nodded, quickly finishing up her coffee before turning her attention towards her intern, "Thy, let's go. Duty calls."

 **xxx**

 **Place: Vo Van Kiet Highway, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: 12.20pm**

June was busy interviewing the eyewitnesses of the skyscraper bombing, with Thy dutifully writing down each answers on her trusted notepad. She also occasionally takes photographs of the surrounding rubble as well as the rescue workers who are still assessing the formerly proud structure for any other victims. Other than being an intern for June, Thy's also quite good in photography, and her mentor often counts on her to take some pictures for the sake of her articles.

As Thy was busy taking pictures, a pair of ambulance workers scurried past her towards the skyscraper's rubble, frantically digging through the ruins before pulling out a bloodied body from the rubble. A tear escaped Thy's left eye as the workers placed the body into the body bag that they've prepared, before they lifted the bag onto the stretcher that they had brought with him. The ambulance workers than ran past Thy once again as they headed back to their vehicle with the body.

"Such cruelty to these innocent people…" Thy muttered as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Today we saw the loss of a lot of lives here…and time would tell when the perpetrators would strike again…"

Suddenly Thy noticed something amongst the rubble around her feet, her journalistic curiosity immediately kicking into action. Thy slowly bent down, using her hands to clear away the rocks from the item that had caught her attention, before she picked the said item up and giving it a thorough examination with her eyes.

It was a silver ID card, the same ID card that the spider creature had dropped earlier. It was somewhat plain-looking, with a triangular insignia and a woman's photograph the only notable items on the card. Slowly Thy reads the letters inscribed underneath the insignia.

'Nozama Pharmacy…wait, isn't that the controversial Japanese pharmacy that set up shop in Vietnam about five months ago? Rumor has it that Nozama Pharmacy is actually a front for an international organization of bio-weapon developers who used a pharmacy company as their ruse…better ask June about this.'

Immediately Thy went towards June, who had conveniently finished her interview with the bombing's eyewitnesses.

"June!" Thy called out as she approached her senior, "I think I've found something interesting."

"What is it?" June asked, prompting Thy to hand the ID over to her mentor.

Receiving the ID, June gave it a thorough examination, "Name, Ideh Lonae. Place of birth, Hanoi. Date of birth, December 18th 1988. Position, employee at Nozama Pharmacy Ho Chi Minh City Branch Department of Research…where did you find this, Thy?"

"Near the remnants of the skyscraper," Thy replied, "If I recall, the office for Nozama Pharmacy in this city is at District 6, so there's no way that ID card would've come from any of the victims inside the skyscraper."

"But perhaps this Ideh is someone who had visited the skyscraper during the bombing," June said.

"Not exactly," Thy shook her head, "This ID is way too good in shape to be an ID that would have been thrown out of the skyscraper during the explosion. I could conclude that this ID was dropped near the skyscraper after the explosion occurred, probably by someone who pass by the location during the bombing. Plus considering Nozama Pharmacy's controversial track record of creating bio-weapons…do you still remember when Nozama were forced out of Laos when the government there found out that they're producing Anthrax bombs two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I've heard of that," June nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm suspecting that Nozama has something to do with this explosion," Thy said, "I did some research on that skyscraper on our way here and one of the companies who has an office on that skyscraper is a Hoang Nguyen Pharmacies, a competitor of Nozama's in this city. I'm not going to jump into any conclusions yet, since I need to do some more research."

June lets out a smile and gave Thy a pat on her head, much to the intern's surprise, "Great job, Thy. If we could get enough evidence, we could get a scoop that would force one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in Vietnam out of the country! Continue your research, Thy!"

"Thanks June," Thy blushed slightly, "But in the end, _ch_ _ung thuong thoi_. I'm just a normal girl doing her job, that's all."

 **xxx**

 **Place: Thy and Minh's Apartment, Binh Thanh District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: 5pm**

After a long day, Thy is finally back home.

Alighting from the bus that took her from her Phu Nhuan District office to her simple Binh Thanh District apartment, Thy took a little skip from her bus stop to her apartment, which is only a couple minute worth of walking away. As she approaches her apartment building, Thy paused for a moment, taking out something from her jacket pocket.

The ID card that she'd recovered earlier from the bombing site. June had told her to hold onto it for a moment for the sake of her research and with no evening classes today, tonight will be the perfect opportunity for Thy to do some investigating.

But first, for some rest and maybe a shower.

Humming happily, Thy climbed the stairs of her apartment building to the 3rd floor, where her small apartment room is located. Opening the door with the number "307" etched onto it, Thy was immediately greeted with the sight of a neat and tidy apartment room, with three rooms, a shared bathroom, and a kitchen.

Ever since she graduated from high school, the constraints of going around between her internship office, her management college, and her family home at the outskirts of Ho Chi Minh City has been too much for Thy, which is why she decided to rent an apartment room somewhere downtown where it is convenient for her to go anywhere. Thankfully her best friend since junior high school, Le Thao Minh, is more than willing to let her stay at her apartment for free, since her family is that apartment's landlords.

Throwing her chocolate brown bag onto her bed, Thy took a quick drink of water from a water bottle that she'd stored inside the kitchen fridge in order to refresh herself. As she enjoyed the cool water trickling down her throat, Thy notices her roommate placing some incenses on a small table near her bed inside her room. After placing her bottle back into the fridge, Thy decided to see what her best friend's up to out of curiosity.

"Whatcha doin', Minh?"

The 19-year old girl was surprised by Thy's sudden presence in her room, almost dropping her incenses in the process, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Damn it Thy, you scared me," Minh giggled as Thy sat next to her, the latter taking a pair of incenses and lighting them up with a nearby Zippo lighter.

Minh is quite an attractive girl for someone her age – graced with an athletic build, she has light brown skin and black, shoulder length hair with a bang over her forehead. That, coupled with a very friendly and energetic personality, earned her a lot of admirers from her friends both in her high school and in her current university, but unfortunately she's not too keen to be in a relationship with someone, for now. Right now Minh's wearing her favorite aqua blue T-shirt with white trousers, her usual outfit at home. She's also often seen wearing glasses, but for now, her glasses are now resting on a nightstand just next to her bed.

As Minh sets up the incenses on the small table in front of her, Thy proceeds to do the same as well, her eyes noticing a number of small photo frames lined up nicely on the table. Some of the photos depicted Minh with a tall and skinny young man with tan brown skin, while the others depicted the man by himself doing a variety of activities. A small card that says " _Please come back, Krishna Sadhana_ " is seen in front of the photos, being sandwiched nicely by the incenses that the girls had set up.

"It's been five months, huh?" Thy said, her tone rather somber.

Minh nodded sadly, "Yeah. The police still has no leads on his whereabouts until this day. It's like he literally vanished into thin air…"

"It's always hard to see a good friend of yours go missing for such a long time," Thy said again, trying restrain herself from crying, "I…I'll do my best to support you through these tough times."

"Thanks Thy," Minh smiled sadly, wiping away the tears welling up in her eyes, "You and Krishna have always been my closest friends…and I really appreciate you supporting me during these times. Let's pray that Krishna would return to us as soon as possible, okay?"

After drying away their tears, both Minh and Thy prayed solemnly in front of the small shrine that Minh had set up, the two of them hoping that their missing friend would be found soon, safe and sound.

 **xxx**

 **Time: 6.25pm**

Thy puts on her black leather jacket, before she ran through the contents of her bag once again. Her phone, her wallet, her Canon SLR camera, her yearly Saigon Bus Pass, and some cookies to fill her stomach along the way. Last but not least, the ID card that she had taken from the bomb site earlier today. Packing all of the items into her bag, she quickly zipped the bag shut and headed out of her room.

"Minh, I'm going out for a while," Thy said as she saw Minh chopping up some carrots in the kitchen.

"Where to?" Minh asked.

"The Nozama Pharmacy office in District 6," Thy replied as she stuffed her water bottle into her bag, "It's work-related."

"At this hour?" Minh asked again.

Thy nodded, "Yeah, I already had an appointment with the company's head of research on 7.30. Don't worry, I'll be back here by 9."

Minh went silent for a moment, before letting out a slightly hesitant sigh.

"Take care, okay?" Minh said, "It's kinda dangerous to go out alone at this hour, you know?"

"I'll be fine," Thy smiled as she went out of the apartment, "Besides, I can take care of myself."

As Thy closes the door shut, Minh lets out another sigh, chopping her carrots once again but in a slightly more frantic and worried fashion.

'Thy…be careful out there. I've already lost a dear friend in my life…and I don't want to lose you too…'

 **xxx**

 **Location: Nozama Pharmacy Ho Chi Minh City Branch Office, District 6, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: 7pm**

Thy found herself standing in front of the proud and somewhat sinister-looking Nozama Pharmacy office, the 13-storey futuristic-looking building standing proudly in the heart of Ho Chi Minh City's District 6. Inspecting the building's surroundings, Thy saw several armed guards standing vigilantly at the gates, with one manning a small gate where the office's employees go in and out. All of the guards are armed with M-16s, something that Thy thinks is a little over-the-top for a simple pharmacy company.

'These guys are too heavily armed for a company like this,' Thy thought as she watches the guards from a distance, 'There's definitely something fishy going on with this company, I knew it! I just need to find out how I could get myself in…'

As if on cue, Thy suddenly saw a Hyundai garbage truck queueing up at office's rear entrance, its driver negotiating an entry pass with the guard stationed at the entrance.

Thy gave out a disgusted look, but she knew she had to do it.

'Well…If I had to go down and dirty…I'll do it.'

Unknown to Thy, a pair of sapphire blue eyes has been watching her carefully ever since Thy had set foot in front of the Nozama Pharmacy office from the safety of some nearby bushes. As Thy sets off towards the office building, the owner of the eyes slowly emerged out from its hiding place, revealing itself as a well-built man of German descent, with short and slick blonde hair and wearing all black from head to toe. The man looked at the office building stoically, his fists clenching as if he's determined to do something.

 **xxx**

Gaining entrance into the Nozama Pharmacy office was way easier than Thy expected.

Moments before the driver had received his clearance to enter the complex, Thy made the daring dive into his garbage truck's contents, hiding herself perfectly out of sight from the guard's keen eyes. The truck's driver practically did all the hard work for Thy, driving her into the complex and stopping right at the office building's least guarded entrance. Before the driver could dump any more garbage into his truck, Thy made a sneaky jump out of the truck and immediately sneaked her way into the entrance.

Now inside the building and reeking of rotting garbage, Thy quietly made her way into the office's Department of Research with the ID that she'd recovered in hand. The office building was eerily quiet, as everyone had gone home about an hour ago. Thy is literally the only living and breathing being inside the building apart from the guards.

Slipping unnoticed into an elevator, Thy made her way into the office's 6th floor, where the Department of Research is located. Upon exiting the elevator, Thy was immediately greeted with an eerie-looking hallway, barely lit and completely silent. Cold sweat began to drip down Thy's fingers, fear slowly creeping into the youth's heart.

"Okay…" Thy gulped silently as she took out her pocket flashlight, turning it on to illuminate her pathway, "Here I go…"

Thy slowly tip-toed her way through the hallway, occasionally taking a peek on the ID on her hand to make sure that she's on the right path. As Thy went deeper into the hallway, she looked around her for anything that's worth investigating. The hallway that she's in is practically a gallery filled with laboratories that are part of the Department of Research's work, with each laboratory showcasing a menagerie of high-tech equipment used in performing a variety of experimental work by the department…and also a macabre collection of the subjects used to perform those experiments.

Jars of deformed fetuses, still-beating human hearts, severed heads of several species of animals, intestines, and even human brains are all lined up in front of Thy's now horrified eyes, the youth too shocked to say anything.

'What the fuck?!' Thy's mind cursed as she continued her walk down the hallway, her eyes still fixated on the macabre collection of organs and body parts around her, 'Is this what Nozama's been doing all this time?! Experimenting on humans, fetuses, and animals?! That's just…sick!'

Thy immediately took out her SLR camera and began taking pictures of the gruesome items around her, taking caution not to make too much noises that might alert security. She also took pictures of the electron microscopes, the CT-Scan machines, and other equipment inside the laboratories.

"Oh boy," Thy muttered softly as she continued taking pictures, "Nozama Pharmacy are performing illegal experimentations on organic tissues. This'll become one of the biggest scandals that Vietnam has ever seen!"

As she took some final shots of the laboratories, a lit computer screen inside one of the laboratories caught Thy's attention. Placing her SLR back inside her backpack, Thy quietly made her way towards the computer and moved its mouse, causing the screen to display a series of diagrams.

"Project Amazon…" Thy whispered the title of the diagrams, before she scrolled through them, "Amazon Cells…creating artificial life forms…enhancing a human being's capabilities beyond belief…holy crap…"

The screen displays a constant stream of data that changes every time Thy scrolls the computer's mouse, ranging from pictures depicting this "Project Amazon," to images of animals being injected with a substance that kills and deforms them instantly. Several more diagrams are shown, before one last diagram shows up on the screen. It depicted a sketch of two humanoids, each of them based on monitor lizards. The first humanoid looked completely feral, with a lizard-shaped head, sharp claws, and spikes growing out from its forearms. The second humanoid looked like a much more refined version of the first one, with a much more smoother and "human" looking face and a much more techno-organic looking body. The forearm spikes are still there, but less prominent than the first humanoid's. On the humanoids' waists are a rounded belt buckle, with a handlebar-shaped lever on the front and a pair of feral-looking "eyes" above the lever. The word "ALPHA" is written next to the first humanoid, while the word "OMEGA" is written next to the second.

"Amazon Alpha and Amazon Omega…" Thy whispered as she read the writings and schematics on the diagram, "Oh my God…so this is what they've been doing?"

Quickly, Thy took out her USB flash-drive and plugs it into the computer, before she copied every single data, diagram, and picture from the computer into it. A slight victorious smirk appears on Thy's face as the data are being copied into her USB – those data combined with the pictures that she's taken would be more than enough for June to make an article that would put Nozama Pharmacy in hot water.

Five minutes later the copy process has been done, prompting Thy to quickly unplug her USB and pockets it back. She then quickly closes everything on the computer, making sure that she doesn't leave any trace of her presence on it. After she has made certain that the computer's back the way it was when she found it, Thy made a quick and quiet retreat away from it, tip-toeing her way towards the exit.

Until something caught her eyes.

It was a small, metallic object, rounded in shape. Resting idly on a table near the laboratory's exit, it lies unguarded, waiting for a pair of curious hands to fondle it.

Curious on what the object is, Thy slowly approaches it and touched it with her hands. It has a smooth, metal-like surface, with a silver and red handlebar-shaped lever on its front, and a pair of dark spots above it. When Thy's fingers squeezed themselves on the right hand side of the lever, she felt a rubbery sensation running through her fingers and into her brain – the same sensation that she gets whenever she's holding a motorcycle's or a bike's handlebar.

'This must be the same object that I saw on those sketches' waists,' Thy's thoughts wondered as she examines the object even further with her eyes and fingers, 'Wonder how it looks like on me…'

Out of curiosity, Thy slowly holds the object by the both sides of its handlebar lever, before she gently places it against her waist. Suddenly, much to her shock, a pair of black straps shot out from the device's sides, wrapping the device nicely on her waist. Green electricity surges from the device into her body, causing Thy to writhe in pain as she was sent to her knees by the sudden shock. The dark spots on the device began to flicker red as it continues to send surges upon surges of electricity into Thy's convulsing body, the 19-year old struggling to resist against the severe surge of electricity running through her body.

Suddenly an image of a young Japanese man with messy black hair flashed in front of Thy's eyes. The man wore nothing but tattered shorts, with a white and red version of the device on her waist resting on his waist. The man crosses his arms in front him.

" **A…** " the man growled, throwing his arms apart, " **…MA…** " the man continued, crossing his arms again, " **…ZON!** " the man finished, throwing his arms apart again.

Suddenly the man's eyes glowed red as a series of echoed " **AMAZON!** " yells are heard in the background. And with a flash of white light, the man is no more – he is replaced with a much more organic version of the humanoids that Thy saw on the diagram, colored green with a yellow torso, while his head became that of a monstrous monitor lizard's, colored dark green with red stripes, with a pair of bulging red eyes that completed the look. Wrapped around the man's neck is a white scarf that flows along the wind.

Immediately the transformed man jumped into the air, before landing on the ground and crossing his arms repeatedly in front of him.

" **Gii! Gii! Gii!** " the transformed man yelled.

'What on Earth was that…' Thy questioned in her mind as the image fades out, and seconds later another image appears in front of her eyes.

The image depicts the transformed man fighting against an opponent, its features obscured by the shadows. The transformed man slashes his opponent several times with his sharp claws, yelling the same " **Gii! Gii! Gii!** " call as he does so, before with a final slash his opponent was thrown backwards.

" **Gii! Gii! Gii!** " the transformed man yelled, crossing his arms repeatedly, before he jumped into the air.

Energy began to accumulate on his right hand as the transformed man descended rapidly upon his opponent, his claws ready to tear the opponent apart.

" **Super Dai Setsudan!** " the transformed man yelled as he slashed through the opponent with his claws, literally splitting it into half in a brutal display of blood, sparks, and fire.

'Holy fuck!' Thy cursed in her thoughts as the image fades away.

Suddenly Thy doubled over in pain, the surge of electricity running through her body becoming more and more intense, causing her to yell out in pain. And seconds later it all stopped. The device stopped surging energy into Thy's body, and the young girl became silent as she lies down on the floor, unconscious from her ordeal.

 **xxx**

Outside the Nozama Pharmacy office building, the German man is still staring at the sinister-looking office complex stoically, when a beeping noise caught his attention. Immediately he takes out his beeping PDA from his trousers pocket and gave it a quick look, before a look of shock overcome his face.

"It has been awakened…" the man gasped, "The Cultivation Type…it has chosen its user."

 **xxx**

 **Place: Thy and Minh's Apartment, Binh Thanh District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: 10pm**

Minh sat alone in front of her TV, munching on her homemade salad that she made herself earlier as she watches her favorite soap opera. Normally she would watch this heartwarmingly romantic story with Thy every weeknights, but not today.

For today, Thy has not returned yet.

It has been an hour since Thy is supposed to return to their apartment from her trip to the Nozama Pharmacy office, but until now there's still no signs of the 19-year old. At first Minh thought that her best friend is probably stuck in traffic on her way home…until she saw the hourly traffic report news before her soap opera, which reports that there are no reported traffic jams whatsoever on the roads of Ho Chi Minh City. And that's when Minh started to worry.

Chewing on a watery and scrumptious piece of lettuce, Minh tries her best to ward off her worries.

'It's okay,' she thought, 'Maybe her work held her up.'

But with each passing minute, Minh became even more increasingly worried, to the point of eating her salad erratically and unable to concentrate fully on her favorite soap opera episode. The fear that Thy might ended up going missing like her friend Krishna became more and more intense as time passes on, until…

"Fuck this!" Minh yelled, tossing her bowl of salad aside before she quickly grabs her black and white striped jacket from her closet, "I'm going after her."

Turning off her TV, Minh quickly stormed out of her apartment, quickly locking her apartment door before running down the stairs towards the apartment's parking lot. There she pulled out her trusted bicycle, quickly hopping onto the vehicle before she quickly pedaled her way out of the parking lot.

"Please be alright, please be alright…" Minh muttered as she rode her bike towards District 6.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Nozama Pharmacy Ho Chi Minh City Branch Office Parking Lot, District 6, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

"Wake up."

Thy slowly opened her eyes, still dazed, confused, and groggy from the ordeal that the device has given to her. The first thing that she did as she regained consciousness is to inspect her waist, to see that much to her shock that the device is still there, resting nicely on her mid-section. Looking up, she was surprised to see a young woman in black standing in front of her, a silver object in her right hand, while a tall young man garbed in black is seen standing next to the woman. As Thy blinked her eyes to clear her still fuzzy vision, she saw that the young woman is actually holding the ID that she had recovered earlier today, and that the woman's shoulder-length black hair, the slight bob on her forehead, and her medium built suggested something that is all too familiar to Thy.

The woman in front of her is the very woman on the ID that she had taken earlier.

"Thank you very much for returning this to me," the young woman said as she flashed the ID in front of Thy's eyes, "This is very valuable for me."

"Who…who are you?" Thy asked, her tone still groggy as she struggled to get up, only to find out that her hands and feet has been tied.

"You don't know me?" the woman chuckled, "I'm Ideh Lonae, the woman on the ID that you took. And tonight, I'll be your executioner."

"You heard the lady," the chisel-faced Japanese man next to Ideh replied, stroking his messy black hair with his hands in a rather deranged fashion, "Anyone who has uncovered the secrets of this company must die."

"Thankfully Shinji here alerted me when someone's trying to illegally access our Project Amazon database," Ideh said again, pocketing her ID as she forced Thy to her feet, "Normally we would ask the guards to take care of this for us, but since we're in such a good mood, we decided to dispose you by ourselves."

Before Thy could say anything, Ideh quickly punched her on her left eye, causing her to tumble down on the cold concrete floor of the office complex's parking lot. Thy's glasses has been damaged by that punch, and her left eye is clearly bruised.

Snickering evilly, Ideh took out her mechanical spider-themed buckle and placed it against her waist.

" **Amazon** ," Ideh uttered, prompting the buckle to secure itself onto Ideh's waist as its eyes lit up in unison.

Black smoke was emitted by the buckle which envelops Ideh within seconds, before it hardens into a black, silky cocoon. A loud crack was heard and the cocoon was torn apart, revealing the spider creature, the Spider Amazon to be exact, in Ideh's place.

"Let me join in too!" Shinji cackled maniacally as he places his mechanical bat-themed buckle on his waist, " **Amazon!** "

As the eyes on his buckle lit up, Shinji was quickly enveloped by black smoke emitted by the buckle, his eyes glowing red in the process. Within seconds the smoke engulfed Shinji, transforming him into the bat creature that bombed Vo Van Kiet Highway earlier today, the Bat Amazon.

The Spider Amazon grabbed Thy by the throat and tossed her towards the ground once again, before the Bat Amazon swooped in, grabbing Thy by her shoulders before he flew up several meters into the air, dropping Thy to the ground once reaching his intended altitude.

"Don't worry!" the Bat Amazon laughed as Thy landed on the ground with a loud thud, "The fall won't kill you…we prefer to torture our prey instead of killing them outright!"

Thy groaned weakly as the two Amazons slowly circled around her, her body bruised and battered from the fall.

'Is this it?' Thy's thoughts ran wild as the two Amazons prepared themselves for another attack, 'Is this where I will die?'

" _Fight_."

Suddenly Thy's eyes widened after hearing that male voice inside her head, a sudden injection of adrenaline rushing towards her hands.

" _Fight_."

The Spider Amazon cracked her neck and lets out a hiss, her claws ready to tear the restrained Thy apart.

" _Fight_."

Another rush of adrenaline surges through Thy's body, this time heading straight towards her legs, while at the same time a greenish glow began to emanate from her hands.

" _Fight_."

The Spider Amazon lunges forward, her right claw ready to land another attack on Thy's body.

" _Fight and be the hunter…or die as the hunted_."

Suddenly Thy lets out an inhuman roar from her throat, tearing apart her restraints with relative ease before she quickly counters the incoming Spider Amazon with a powerful punch from her right fist, sending the arachnid monstrosity flying. Panting heavily, Thy slowly stood up, lifting up her hands towards her eyes before a horrified look was etched on her face.

Gone were her normal hands, as they are now replaced with two, larger ones with razor-sharp claws on her fingers, a techno-organic green armor covering them both like gloves. A quick glance to her feet horrifies Thy even further – her shoes and the lower part of her jeans have been torn apart, and they have been replaced by a pair of techno-organic looking green boots with red striped accents on the shins.

"You bitch!" the Bat Amazon yelled as he saw his partner struggling to recover from Thy's powerful punch, "You'll pay for hurting my partner!"

The Bat Amazon immediately flew towards Thy, his claws ready to tear the girl apart. With a quick swipe of his claws, the Bat Amazon tore a huge gash on Thy's chest…or so he think.

Thy's clothes were torn apart by the Bat Amazon's attack, but instead of exposing flesh, it instead exposes a suit of techno-organic nature, green in color with molded muscles on the chest and abdomen, with red striped accents on the arms and legs.

The Bat Amazon tossed away the pieces of fabric that he had ripped earlier, landing next to the recovered Spider Amazon as they saw in sheer disbelief what is unfolding in front of them.

" _It's time to unleash the Amazon within_."

Thy's eyes glowed red as her right hand grabbed the right hand side of her buckle's lever, a determined look has replaced her horrified look within seconds.

" **AMAZON!** " Thy yelled with a deep, masculine, and guttural voice that is obviously not hers, before she quickly twists her buckle's lever, causing its dark spots to glow red.

Green energy surged throughout Thy's body within seconds, enveloping her within a bright green glow that stuns both the Bat and Spider Amazons, before her body literally exploded into green energy.

 **xxx**

The German man, still observing the Nozama Pharmacy office, was visibly shocked by the sudden explosion of green energy from the office's parking lot.

"The Cultivation Type has been awakened!" the German said to no one in particular, "Now's my chance to get in!"

Immediately the German man charged his way towards the office, prompting the guards standing by there to take action. Seeing the guards coming towards him, the German wastes no time in landing a few punches towards them, taking them out quickly as the man makes his way towards the office building.

 **xxx**

 **Location: unknown**

A mysterious man is seen hanging out at a bar somewhere in Ho Chi Minh City, drinking his rice wine until he sensed something.

"Omega has awakened," the man muttered, before he took out several bills of Vietnamese Dongs and slammed them onto the counter, "Here's for my drink and my tab."

Before the bar's staff could say anything else, the man has left the establishment.

Outside the bar, the man immediately made his way towards his motorcycle, before he quickly mounts the vehicle, revving up its engine as he rides away from the bar.

Secured on the man's waist is a buckle device similar to Thy's, only with green spots instead of red.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Nozama Pharmacy Ho Chi Minh City Branch Office Parking Lot, District 6, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **(Cue BGM: Dream Theater – Prophets of War)**

As the green energy emitted by Thy's body died out, the Spider and Bat Amazons got a full glimpse of what they're up against.

A being of techno-organic nature now stood in Thy's place, colored green with red striped accents on the shins, the shoulders, and on the sides and the back of her head. More of the red stripes are seen on the torso, forming a ribcage-like design, while small, green spikes are seen sticking out from the being's backbone. The being's head is feral looking, resembling that of a monitor lizard's, with a gaping, beak-like jaw, bulging red eyes, and a yellowish stalk that ends in a small, red light sticking out from the forehead. Spikes are also seen sticking out from the being's forearms and ankles, while razor-sharp claws made themselves known on the being's fingers.

"It's too late," the Spider Amazon gasped as she saw the being in front of her, "Cultivation Type has been awakened."

"Not exactly," the Bat Amazon added, trying to reassure his partner, "Omega's still in its imperfect stage. We still have a chance to defeat it!"

Before the Spider Amazon could say anything else, suddenly the being lunges forward, slashing the Spider Amazon across the chest before giving out a powerful roundhouse kick onto the Bat Amazon's head. Turning her attention towards the fallen Spider Amazon, the being immediately jumped onto the Spider Amazon's body, punching the Amazon's face repeatedly with her fists.

" _What's going on?_ " Thy gasped as she kept on punching the Spider Amazon, " _I…I have no control of my body whatsoever!_ "

Once she had finished punching the Spider Amazon's face, the being forced the arachnid to her feet, landing another punch onto the Amazon's already bloody and battered face, before tossing the Spider Amazon over her shoulder.

" _How did I do that?!_ " Thy wondered as she saw the downed Spider Amazon in front of her, " _I never did any martial arts in my life…how on Earth did I do that move?!_ "

"You bitch!" the Bat Amazon cursed as he flew towards the being, "You'll pay for that!"

The being quickly turned her attention towards the incoming Bat Amazon, who is now firing a series of purple energy balls from his hands. The balls went straight towards the being, who nimbly rolled out of the way, causing the balls to hit the concrete floor instead. The Bat Amazon kept on firing his energy balls while the being kept on dodging, numerous smoldering craters has been created from where the energy balls had made impact.

"Die, bitch!" the Bat Amazon yelled, firing a huge energy ball from his hands towards the being.

" _Oh crap!_ " Thy gasped as she saw the incoming attack, but the being that's now in control of her body wouldn't have any of it.

The being easily caught the incoming energy ball with her hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before she easily crushes the energy ball with her bare hands, shocking the Bat Amazon. Suddenly the being jumped into the air, shocking the Bat Amazon even more, and within seconds the being has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" the Bat Amazon yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

The being replied to the Bat Amazon's request by grabbing onto his left wing, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the wing and the Bat Amazon's back, before with a loud tug the wing was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Bat Amazon to cry out in sheer agony as he descended down from the sky.

As the Bat Amazon crash landed onto the ground, the being leapt off the kaijin's back at the last second, before making a dash towards the recovered Spider Amazon. The spider kaijin fired off several blasts of webbing from her mouth, but the being easily avoided them all much to the Spider Amazon's disbelief.

And within seconds, the Spider Amazon found herself being held by the throat by the being.

"No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Spider Amazon begged.

The being complied, slowly loosening up her grip on the Spider Amazon's neck…only to use her left fist to punch straight through the Spider Amazon's body, causing the kaijin to let out a screech of agony. The being then tossed the Spider Amazon aside, before she jumped on top of the arachnid once again.

Opening up her beak-like mouth, the being took a huge bite onto the Spider Amazon's neck, severing her carotid artery and causing black blood to leak out from the kaijin's neck.

" _Fuck, oh fuck!_ ," Thy cursed as she bit off a huge chunk of the Spider Amazon's neck, " _What the fuck did I just do?!_ "

The being jumped off from the mortally wounded Spider Amazon's body, before she forcefully grabbed onto the Amazon's belt buckle and tore it off, crushing the device with her bare hands. A ghastly black smoke was emitted by the fallen Spider Amazon's body, revealing a bloody and dying Ideh in her place, a huge portion of her neck missing and a sizeable pool of blood underneath her.

 **(BGM ends)**

Thy was instantly horrified on what she had just done.

" _Did I do that?!_ " Thy gasped as she saw the dying Ideh lying near her, " _Did I…tore off a piece of that woman's neck?! Dear God…what have I become?_ "

Ideh coughed up a few globs of blood, and she is no more. The neck wound that the being had inflicted on her has proven to be too much for her. Seeing that the woman near her has breathed her last breath, the being tossed the now damaged belt buckle near her corpse, landing perfectly on the deceased Ideh's abdomen.

"Ideh!" the Bat Amazon called out, he had recovered his bearings a few moments ago just to see his partner die in front of his eyes. Immediately rage began to pool up within the Bat Amazon, the creature glaring hatefully at the being that has killed Ideh, "You'll pay for this, bitch!"

As the Bat Amazon limped his way towards the being, suddenly a red streak appeared out of nowhere and tackled the Bat Amazon to the ground.

"You'll be dealing with me now, batty boy."

Standing on top of the Bat Amazon is a being identical to Thy's, only red in color with green, feral-looking striped accents on the arms, legs, and head and a silver torso with the same molded muscles as Thy's. The spikes on the being's back and forearms are more prominent than Thy's and are black in color, the same color as the being's gauntlets, claws, shin-guards, kneepads, and boots. The being's head is also much more feral-looking, with bulging green eyes and a green light on its forehead stalk. On the being's waist is a belt identical to Thy's, only with green lights instead of red.

"You…you're the Wild Type! Alpha!" the Bat Amazon gasped as he saw who had attacked him.

"You bet your fucking ass I am," the red being replied in a male voice, "Now…it's hunting time."

The Bat Amazon swung a punch towards the red being, only for him to parry it easily with his right hand, before his left hand lunges in for the offensive.

*STAB*

The Bat Amazon's eyes widen as he saw the red being's left hand has literally plunged itself into his abdomen, before with a mighty tug, the red being pulled out the Bat Amazon's intestines in a bloody and gory display. The red being then kicked the now dead Bat Amazon to the ground, before he crushes the bat kaijin's belt buckle, forcing him to revert back into Shinji in a wisp of black smoke.

"Another one done and dusted," the red being said, tossing away Shinji's intestines near the man's corpse.

Thy watched the unfolding events in front of her eyes in sheer horror. What has she gotten herself into this time? Just this morning she's a normal intern who works for the city's number one newspaper. This afternoon she was out on the field with her mentor, interviewing people and taking pictures, as well as getting a lead on a potentially huge story. But now…after she had come across that strange device…she has transformed into a bloodthirsty monster who had just brutally killed someone, and she had just saw a being similar to her committing an equally brutal murder in front of her eyes. To be fair, the victims in questions are the same people who had tried to kill her earlier who has the capability to transform into monstrous beings, but in the end, they're also human beings like her.

Slowly regaining control of herself but still stuck in her techno-organic form, Thy slowly walked away from the scene, her mind trying to get a gist on what is going on right now, while at the same time trying to forget the brutality that she has just did. And then suddenly, a male voice called out for her from behind.

"Yo."

Thy slowly turned around to see the red being standing in front of her, blood still dripping down from the hand that he used to disembowel Shinji earlier.

"You're Omega, right?" the being asked.

Thy remained silent. She has no idea what the being in front of her is talking about and honestly, she doesn't want to know. She just wanted to go home, back to the safety of her apartment with her beloved roommate Minh.

"I'm asking you again, are you Omega?" the being asked again.

Still refusing to answer the being's question, Thy slowly turned around and walked away from the scene, her head hung low and her mind still processing what she's just gone through. But apparently Thy's reluctance and silence has enraged the red being, causing him to clench his fists in anger.

"If I can't get an answer from you the proper way," the red being said as he jumped into the air, "Then I'll force one out in a fight!"

Roaring aloud, the red being lunges towards Thy, his claws ready to inflict some damage. But just as the red being is about to land a blow, suddenly Thy turned around and parries the incoming slash with her right arm, deflecting the red being away from her.

The two transformed beings are now face-to-face once again, with the red being ready for a battle, and the transformed Thy, despite her reluctance, the same mysterious force that overtook her earlier has taken control of her suit once again and she's now ready to defend herself. A battle of epic proportions is in the air…

 **xxx**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **xxx**

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! The first chapter of my take on** _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ **has been completed. I sincerely apologize if this story's not good enough for you, but I do hope to get some great reviews! And as I said, I'll be following the real** _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ **quite closely, so don't expect this story to be updated as regularly as the other stories in this site since I'm figuring out a way to implement my original story into this. And yes, the theme to this story is indeed Dream Theater's Prophets of War. I highly recommend you to listen to that song, it's really awesome.**

 **Feel free to leave your reviews and tell me where can I improve this story! This is maxpower02, signing off~**


	2. Omega Awakened

_**Last time, on Kamen Rider Amazons…**_

 _19-year old Mai Thy Dinh Vu was your average intern working for one of Ho Chi Minh City's biggest newspapers. Alongside her mentor Nguyen Le "June" Linh Khanh, Thy investigates the mysterious bombing of a skyscraper at Vo Van Kiet Highway, one of the city's busiest roads._

 _Her investigation brought Thy to the Ho Chi Minh City branch office of Nozama Pharmacy, an up-and-coming Japanese pharmaceutical company that had just set up shop in the city. What Thy found there was horrifying – evidences of illegal experimentations on animals and humans alike, specimens of said experiments and the equipment to perform them, and records of a mysterious project called "Project Amazon," which involves artificial cells called "Amazon Cells" that enhances one's capabilities beyond belief. Thy also came across a mysterious belt buckle, which knocked her out once she tried it on out of curiosity. Coming to, Thy found herself face-to-face with the bombers of the Vo Van Kiet skyscraper, a young woman named Ideh Lonae and her Japanese partner Shinji, both of them having the ability to transform into monstrous beings called "Amazons." Suddenly Thy found herself possessed by an unknown force, which compels her to transform into a monstrous being called "Cultivation Type Omega" with the help of her newly acquired belt buckle. The transformed Thy easily mauled the Spider Amazon to death. The Bat Amazon met an equally gruesome end after he was disemboweled quickly by another monstrous being which he calls "Wild Type Alpha" before his demise._

 _Now face-to-face with Alpha, the transformed Thy was forced to fight against him, with Alpha demanding an answer from her regarding her transformed state, and the force that is in control of her body compelling her to fight…_

 **xxx**

The transformed Thy lets out a growl as it lunges forward, her claws all brandished and ready to sink themselves into her opponent's flesh. Alpha easily tip-toed away from the incoming attack, before jumping away from a slash from Thy's claws. The red being is surprisingly calm and nimble despite his feral appearance, as he once again avoided another swipe from Thy's claws with an acrobatic jump.

Landing on the ground on both feet, Alpha quickly regains his composure, a mocking grin can be seen on his monstrous visage. Extending his right hand towards the constantly growling Thy, Alpha made a slight taunting gesture, challenging Thy to attack him once again.

"Come at me, _bakemono_ ," Alpha taunted.

Thy lets out a loud growl, before she made another charge towards Alpha.

" _No! No! No!_ " Thy's mind ran wild as she struggled to control herself, only to fail miserably as the force controlling her body has already set it's sight in attacking Alpha, " _What are you doing, Thy?! You should be on your way home! Minh will be worried sick because of you! But no, you just had to engage this guy in a fight! Come on Thy, snap out of this!_ "

But the next thing that Thy saw, is Alpha's right boot coming towards her face.

" _Oh fucking shit_."

Alpha's right boot slammed itself straight onto Thy's lower jaw, sending her flying several meters away before landing on the cold hard pavement with a slight thud. Before Thy could get up and regain her composure, Alpha had leapt towards her and slammed his left knee against her torso, pinning her on the ground.

"Now answer me, are you Omega?" Alpha asked as he increases his weight on his left knee, pinning the struggling Thy even further, "Or just some Amazon scum who got its dirty hands on Omega's Amazons Driver? Because if I could recall, you don't look like Omega."

Thy could only reply with a series of growls and grunts as she continues to struggle underneath Alpha's weight.

"Not good enough," Alpha shook his head, before he slowly raises his right fist into the air, "Now to finish you off and take your Driver so that someone with more worth can use it…"

"Alpha, stop it."

A startled Alpha looked up to see the German man walking towards him and the pinned Thy, a cold and stern look is visible on the German's face. As Alpha's green eyes made contact with the German's sapphire blue's, a slight chuckle escaped from Alpha's beak-like mouth.

"Oh, it's you," Alpha said, his tone rather mocking, "What are you doing here, Schmiddy boy? And where are your Peston men? S-045 and B-033 has been taken out already, so your presence here is not needed."

As he said that, Alpha gestured towards Ideh and Shinji's badly mangled corpses, which are now dissolving slowly into puddles of black ooze.

"Actually, my presence here is needed," the German said, not giving any attention towards the puddles of ooze lying nearby them as he pointed at the pinned Thy underneath Alpha's left knee, "I'm here to take care of that thing."

"You wanted to take care of this Amazon?" Alpha's eyes widened, before he lets out a mocking chuckle, "I'm afraid that you're too late, Schmidt. I've already dealt with this piece of scum, and I'm going to send it to Hell where it belongs."

Suddenly the German man leaped towards Alpha and gave him a powerful hook on his lower jaw, sending the red being stumbling away from the pinned Thy, who lets out several gasps after she had been freed.

"Ow!" Alpha groaned as he stumbled back, before he quickly regained his composure, "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"You idiot," the German said, "Did Dr. Steffi ever told you what Omega looks like?"

"I think she did," Alpha said, rubbing his sore jaw, "Why did you ask me that?"

The German sighed, "You and Dr. Steffi should've waited for me and the others when we escaped that compound 5 months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Alpha blinked.

"When you left with Dr. Steffi, she only brought with her a complete schematics of your Alpha form and a few schematics of Omega's _**true**_ form," the German explained, "Whereas I, I managed to download the complete schematics of Omega…" he then proceeds to point at the still downed Thy, "…which includes that…Omega's _**incomplete**_ form."

Alpha went silent, as if trying to process everything that the German had just told him. Realizing that Alpha would not buy his words easily, the German decided to persuade the red being even further.

"Alpha, I want you to trust me for this," the German said as Alpha continued to think, "Even though you and my Peston men are at constant odds with each other, I want you to trust me with Omega. I promise that once it's completed, we'll do our best to set aside our differences for the greater good. Now, would you kindly leave this place?"

Alpha thought for a few moments, the air around the area becoming much tense in each second. Thy kept on panting, her breathing still heavy after being pinned down like that for a while, while sweat began to drip from the German's forehead and hands. Finally Alpha shrugged his shoulders lightly, breaking away the tension as he does so.

"The Ho Chi Minh City cops will be here in a few minutes. Damn Nozama must have reported an attempted trespassing in this area to them," Alpha said as he slowly walked away, "Make sure you took that thing away with you quickly. We don't want the Pestons' existence to be compromised, do we?"

"Thank you," the German said, bowing politely as he spoke.

"But!" Alpha suddenly stopped, his right index finger pointing to the sky, "Make sure that you and your Peston men don't come into my way again until you've properly utilized Omega. I don't want mere humans to just stroll around and steal my kill. When you've mastered Omega, then you'll have my permission to cooperate with me."

"Will do," the German nodded, "And by the way…say hi to your girlfriend for me."

Alpha scoffed, "Steffi's not my girlfriend." And with that, Alpha made a mighty jump into the darkness, disappearing into the night.

With Alpha now out of sight, the German quickly made his way towards Thy, bending down on one knee as he inspects the young woman's mutated body. After giving Thy a thorough inspection, the German slowly placed his hand on her belt buckle.

"You okay there?" the German asked, which Thy replied with a weak nod, "Good. I hope this won't cause too much pain for you."

The German proceeds to wrap his fingers on Thy's belt buckle, before slowly and gently pulling the device off her waist. As the belt buckle detaches from her body, a greenish glow began to overwhelm Thy, before it faded away to reveal her naked human form, looking clearly fatigued, bruised, and beaten.

Immediately the German was thrown aback by Thy's appearance.

'Holy shit!' the German cursed inside his mind, 'A young woman…how on Earth did she came across Omega's Amazons Driver?'

"Uhhh…" suddenly Thy lets out a weak groan from her mouth, her eyes slowly opening, "Where am I? What happened?" She then took a glance at the German sitting next to her, "Who…who are you?"

The German was about to introduce himself, when suddenly he heard sirens echoing from a distance.

The police are coming.

'Crap,' the German's mind cursed again. If he and Thy didn't leave the area immediately, they might have to deal with law enforcement officers…and that's the last thing that the German wanted.

"I'll explain later," the German said as he slowly hoisted Thy onto his back, "But for now, just trust me, okay?"

Still worn out from her earlier experience, Thy could only gave a weak nod as she held onto the German's back.

As the first few police cars entered the area, the German quickly slipped away into the darkness, carrying Thy with him.

 **xxx**

 _ **KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS**_

 **xxx**

 **OP: Dream Theater – Prophets of War**

 **xxx**

 **Episode 2: Omega Awakened**

 **xxx**

After cycling frantically for a couple of hours, Minh has finally arrived at the Nozama Pharmacy office and much to her surprise, she saw a number of police cars parked in front of the building, complete with a few policemen placing police lines on the building's gates and a few other questioning bystanders and the building's guards.

"What going on here?" Minh wondered aloud as she saw the commotion in front of her, before she realizes something, "If the police are here…that means there's trouble...shit, Thy!"

Jumping off her bicycle, Minh immediately went towards the nearest policeman who is now applying the last of the police lines, a look of panic clearly etched on her now sweating face, "Excuse me, Sir!"

The policeman immediately turned around to see a terrified Minh in front of him, "Yes, what can I help you with, Miss?"

"I wanted to know what happened here," Minh replied, sheer worry in her voice, "My friend went here and she hasn't come home yet, I was worried if something happened to her."

"We're responding to an alleged trespassing in the vicinity," the policeman replied, "Try to calm yourself down, Miss, and tell me what your friend looks like."

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Minh slowly took out her cellphone and scrolled it's gallery, stopping at a photograph of her and Thy from a recent party a few weeks ago. She then showed the photograph to the policeman, who examined it carefully for a few seconds, before he shook his head disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen that young woman at all since we've arrived here," the policeman said, "But I'll tell the other officers to search for that person around the vicinity as we're now searching this office complex for anything suspicious. I'll inform you via text if we found your friend."

"Sure thing," Minh said as she pockets her cellphone, "Can I have a pen and paper?"

The policeman handed Minh his notebook and pen, which she quickly used to write down her phone number, before she hands it back to the policeman.

"Just…make sure that she's safe, okay?" Minh said.

The policeman nodded, "It's our priority to ensure the safety of everyone in this city, Miss. Now just go home and relax, we'll inform you if we found anything regarding your friend."

 **xxx**

'Those damn policemen told me that they'll find Krishna soon, but they still couldn't find him after all these months,' Minh muttered angrily as she slowly cycled away from the Nozama Pharmacy office building, shooting out a look of anger and grief at the policemen in front of the building for a few seconds before she resumed her journey, 'Let's hope they would find Thy as soon as possible…if not…God knows what I'm gonna do…"

As Minh turns her bicycle around a small roundabout near the office building, suddenly she noticed something unusual in front of her, causing Minh to slowly approach it on her bicycle out of curiosity.

Walking slowly on the nearby sidewalk is a well-built Caucasian man, but that's not what caught Minh's attention. What caught her attention is what the man's carrying on his back – a naked, young woman with shoulder length, curly-black hair. The man slowly approaches a parked black Humvee, placing the young woman underneath a nearby tree as he fiddles with his pockets for his car key.

Even though they're a few meters apart, Minh could easily recognize who that young woman is thanks to the familiar thick-framed glasses that she's wearing right now.

There's no doubt about it, it's Thy.

"Thy!" Minh called out, quickly cycling her way towards the parked Humvee.

Unfortunately for Minh, the man had managed to get his key and unlocked his car, placing Thy inside the car's passenger side before hopping onto the driver's seat. As Minh reached the Humvee's location, the man has already turned on the vehicle's engine before driving away seconds later, much to Minh's frustration.

"Damn it!" Minh cursed as the Humvee drove away from her, but she won't give up that easily.

Wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Minh quickly pedaled her bicycle after the Humvee, determined that she will find out what has happened to her best friend no matter what.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Warehouse, Go Vap District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

 **Time: Midnight**

A young man frantically made his way inside an abandoned warehouse in Ho Chi Minh City's Go Vap District, his breathing and movement erratic, as if he was being pursued by something...or someone. A group of people to be exact.

"He's inside!" boomed a male voice from the warehouse's entrance, "After him!"

The young man immediately went running once again, his footsteps echoing inside the warehouse as he stepped on a few puddles of stagnated water. Seconds afterwards the warehouse's doors were kicked open, allowing the man's pursuers access into the warehouse. Their echoing footsteps terrified the man even further, forcing him even deeper into the warehouse.

Garbed in black Kevlar and wearing gunmetal helmets, the group of 6 chasing the man wasted no time in hunting down their quarry, even with one of their members deciding to split off from the group and went towards the warehouse's second floor. The group consists of three men and three women, with one male member with a hi-tech-looking sniper rifle deciding to operate from the warehouse's second floor. Another male member and a female member were armed with batons, while the third male member is armed with a Glock. Surprisingly, two of the group's female members were unarmed, even though one of them is now wearing a set of modified shin guards on her legs.

The young man kept on running and running, until suddenly he finds himself face-to-face with a huge brick wall.

"Fucking shit!" the man cursed, realizing that he's hit a dead end. To add more to the man's problems, the group has managed to catch up with him, with the male member armed with the Glock instructing the other members to surround the vicinity.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" the man yelled, pointing his Glock at the young man, "Either we're going to do this the easy way, or we're going to do this the hard way."

Hissing in both fear and anger, the young man brandishes a silver, mechanical-looking device that resembles a curled-up centipede with red eyes.

"You fuckers are never going to take me alive," the man said as he places the device on his waist, both the device and the man's eyes glowing red, " **Amazon!** "

Immediately the man was engulfed by a thick black and red smoke emitted by the device, prompting the group surrounding him to prepare their respective weapons. A loud clicking noise was heard from the smoke as a metallic-humanoid bursts out from it. The humanoid's body was mostly black, with a few red patches on the torso region. Small spikes lined up the humanoid's shins and elbows, while the humanoid's head resembled that of a centipede's, complete with a pair of fangs hanging on the mouth region and a pair of fearsome-looking red eyes. But the humanoid's most distinct feature is a giant centipede that coiled itself on his body, the centipede's rear region resting on the humanoid's right hip and its head sticking out from the humanoid's left shoulder.

The Centipede Amazon lets out a cackle as it stood defiantly in front of his pursuers, who are still pointing their weapons at him.

"So we're going to do it the hard way, huh?" the man with the Glock smirked, before glancing at the baton-wielding members of his group, "Thao, Gray, set up the perimeter."

The two bespectacled members immediately obliged, taking out several of glue stick-like objects and planting them at the nearby pillars, creating a field of electricity that practically surrounds the group and the Centipede Amazon.

"Thao, what are we dealing with here?" the man with the Glock asked.

Thao, the female bespectacled member immediately took out her iPad after she had finished planting the perimeter sticks, giving the device a quick check, "C-135, a centipede-type Amazon. It's a rank B."

"A B rank, great," the man with the Glock chuckled, "Looks like we can deal with this thing without Schmidt. Gray, Thao, be prepared to back us up if things go sour. Wind, let's go!"

"Sure thing, Thanh!" replied the female member with the shin guards, Wind.

Wind immediately charged into battle, kicking the Centipede Amazon repeatedly with her shin guards giving off shocks as they made contact with the Amazon's skin. The Centipede Amazon groaned several times as pain from both the kicks and the shocks racked through his body, but soon decides that enough is enough. Avoiding several of Wind's incoming kicks, the Centipede Amazon soon grappled with her for a few seconds before tossing her to the ground.

Thanh, the man with the Glock, immediately took action, firing several specialized bullets from his Glock. The bullets zipped through the air before making contact with the Centipede Amazon's skin, sending out more shocks throughout the creature's body.

The momentary pause allowed Wind to take out a combat knife from her right shin guard, holding it in a reverse grip manner as she once again attacked the Centipede Amazon. The Centipede Amazon was stabbed several times by Wind and her knife, but even with black blood now dripping from his wounds, the Centipede Amazon still wouldn't stand down. A simple swipe from the Amazon's right clawed hand was enough to disarm Wind of her knife, before an uppercut sends Wind flying to the floor, much to the shock of both Gray and Thao.

"Wind!" Gray, the male bespectacled member, called out as his comrade skids to a stop near him.

"I'm good," Wind groaned as she slowly stood up, wiping away the blood trickling from her mouth, "You guys go ahead."

Both Gray and Thao nodded, the two bespectacled members gripping their batons tightly. Yelling out in determination, the two entered the fray, striking the Centipede Amazon with their batons as Thanh fired his Glock several times to support them. Like Wind's shin guards and Thanh's bullets, Gray and Thao's batons were specifically set to shock their opponent when making contact with said opponent's flesh, allowing them to stun their opponent quickly. But unfortunately, even with all the combined shocks from Thanh's bullets and Gray and Thao's batons, the Centipede Amazon is still going strong, pushing Gray and Thao aside with his hands before pulling out a spike from his right shoulder, the spike enlarging and curving as it leaves the Centipede Amazon's flesh. The Centipede Amazon quickly tossed the spike at Thanh, striking him on his right wrist and disarming the man.

"Is that what you pathetic humans got?" the Centipede Amazon asked mockingly as he catches his boomerang spike and plants it back on his right shoulder.

As replying to the Amazon's mocking, a bullet suddenly flew out from the warehouse's second floor and struck the Centipede Amazon on his neck, stunning him to his knees for a few seconds. Thanh and the others looked up to see the rifle-wielding Japanese man standing from the second floor, a smile adorning the man's face.

"Great job, Kosuke!" Thanh complimented, which Kosuke replied with a thumbs up.

Yelling in anger, the Centipede Amazon slowly stood up, glaring at Kosuke in anger as he pulled out his shoulder spike once again.

"Kosuke, watch out!" Thanh warned.

The Centipede Amazon threw his spike at Kosuke, prompting the Japanese man to duck almost immediately. Missing its target, the spike instead struck the wall behind Kosuke, leaving behind a sizeable hole.

"Fucking Hell," Thanh muttered, realizing that he has no other option left but to use the group's trump card, "Quynh, you're up!"

"Roger that," replied Quynh, the group's unarmed female member, licking her lips in delight.

Wind immediately threw a small hamburger at Quynh, which the young woman devoured whole almost immediately. Tossing the hamburger's wrapping aside, Quynh took out a silver, mechanical belt buckle, almost identical to design with the Centipede Amazon's, only this time it was themed after a mole's head, complete with a pair of red eyes. Quynh quickly places the buckle on her waist as her teammates backed away from both her and the Centipede Amazon, knowing that once Quynh is in the battlefield, a bloodbath is inevitable.

" **Amazon!** " Quynh yelled, letting out a feral roar afterwards as her body exploded into white smoke, prompting her teammates to shield themselves from the sudden wave of heat that radiated from Quynh's body.

As the smoke from Quynh's transformation clears away, her transformed form was revealed for the world to see. Standing in Quynh's place is a silver-colored mole humanoid, bulky and muscular in build with a set of large claws on each hand and a drill-shaped nose. Unlike the other Amazons, her eyes were blue, while the eyes on her belt buckle remained red. An ornate-looking armlet is seen wrapped around her upper right arm, a pair of blue lights glowing on it.

The newly transformed Mole Amazon lets out a bestial roar as she faces off with the Centipede Amazon, before she wasted no time in tackling her centipede counterpart to the ground.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Schmidt's house, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

Thy slowly opened her eyes, her vision still blurry and fuzzy while her head is still slightly hurting after all that she's gone through. Slowly blinking her eyes, she saw that her surroundings have changed completely. No more night skies above her, no cold pavement underneath her. Thy is now lying on a rather aged sofa, a small coffee table lying next to her, while an ornate-looking chandelier hangs silently above her.

The next thing that she realized is what's on her body. The last time she remembered, she was lying naked on the ground when that German man found her before she blacked out after hanging onto the man's back. Now she's wearing a brown wool blanket that hugs her body nicely, giving her the warmth that she needs.

Suddenly a slight pain jabbed through Thy's right arm, prompting the young woman to slowly lift up the blanket covering said area. Much to her shock, she finds out that an ornate-looking metallic armlet is now resting on her upper right arm, a pair of blue lights glowing steadily on it.

"Ah, you're awake."

The German man enters the room, a warm smile on his face while a bowl of soup and a glass of hot milk are in his hands. He then places the two items on the coffee table in front of Thy, right next to her belt buckle, which is sitting idly with it's now dim lights staring right at Thy's soul.

"Got you some soup and milk," the German man said as he pulled up a chair from the adjacent room and places it in front of the coffee table, allowing him to sit face-to-face with Thy, "I hope these will restore your energy."

"Thanks," Thy said quietly, sitting up as she slowly sipped into the soup, "Hm, chicken soup. Delicious."

"Sorry that I took you here all of a sudden," the German man said as Thy enjoyed her meal, "I can't risk anything happening to us if the law enforcement finds out what happened at the Nozama office. And I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

"I think you do," Thy said as she continued eating.

"Right. My name is Daniel Schmidt. Just call me Schmidt," the German introduced himself, "Munich, born and bred. Moved to Vietnam a few years ago, and a capable man in the field of Biology. What about you? What's your name?"

"Mai Thy Dinh Vu," Thy replied, drinking her milk before continuing, "If my name's too difficult for you, call me Thy. And I'm an intern journalist, by the way."

"Which takes us to my second question," Schmidt said, "What is a journalist like you doing at Nozama at such an hour?"

"I should have ask you that question first," Thy said, chewing her chicken for a few seconds before swallowing it, "What are you doing at Nozama? Are you a part of them?"

Schmidt's warm look was suddenly wiped away from his face, being replaced by a rather somber one. The German lets out a slightly regretful sigh, before turning his attention back to Thy, his sapphire eyes emanating sadness.

Concerned that she might have offended him, Thy stammered uneasily, "I…I'm sorry…did I…"

"It's okay," Schmidt interrupted, "You're investigating Nozama, right? A journalist like you would not have sneaked her way into their office without such an intent."

Thy nodded.

"Then let me tell you the truth of what is happening with Nozama Pharmacy."

 **xxx**

 **Location: Warehouse, Go Vap District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

Sparks flew as the Mole Amazon slashed the Centipede Amazon several times across the torso with those huge claw of hers, before she stabs her right claw into the Centipede Amazon's abdomen. The Centipede Amazon groaned in pain as the Mole Amazon hoisted him into the air, before slamming him back first onto the cold hard ground. Releasing her grip on the Centipede Amazon, the Mole Amazon proceeds to stab the Centipede Amazon through both eyes with her right claw, causing red fluid to splash against her face as the Centipede Amazon cried in agony, his eyes permanently blinded as the Mole Amazon pulled out her claw from them, red fluid oozing out of his damaged eye sockets.

"Man, Quynh's being brutal today," Thao commented as she and her teammates watched on from the sidelines.

"We haven't got any good Amazons lately," Thanh said, taking off his helmet to reveal a set of short yet rather spiky black hair on his head, "Can't blame her for being too excited in doing her job."

The Mole Amazon proceeds to pound the Centipede Amazon's chest repeatedly with her claws, leaving a series of stab wounds on her opponent's body.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Schmidt's house, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

"Are you aware of Project Amazon?" Schmidt asked.

Thy nodded, "Yeah, I copied a lot of their data into my USB during my investigation. They're quite…horrific."

"Horrific's too nice of a word to describe Project Amazon," Schmidt said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "The project was the company's biggest mistake. It was initially meant as a simple, innocent mission to eradicate what is wrong in man. Diseases, cancers, genetic defects. Nozama plans to cure all of those imperfection by developing artificial cells that would improve one's capabilities in life, the Amazon Cells. And in order to create a template for those cells…we decided to create something that no one has thought to create before. We literally played God. We….we created… _life_."

"We?" a confused Thy asked, before realization hits her hard, "Don't tell me…"

"…I was one of the project's lead scientists," Schmidt finished, his tone sad, somber, and full of regret, "I know. I'm not proud of what I've done."

"So what happened next?" Thy asked.

Schmidt continues his story, "Like I said before, in order to have a template for our Amazon Cells, we decided to create an artificial being made purely of those Cells so that we could use its Cells as a template to further and improve our finished product. The being's creation was a success…but it's something that has gone horribly right."

"Gone horribly right?" Thy asked, sipping her milk after doing so.

Schmidt nodded, "The being initially cooperated with us. Its Cells gave us positive results during tests, enabling us to create more and more of such beings for further testing. We also did experiments with other living organisms, and results indicated that the Cells worked perfectly. But then…something happened."

 **xxx**

 **Location: Warehouse, Go Vap District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

The Mole Amazon lets out a feral roar, her drill-like nose opening up to form a star-like formation. The battered Centipede Amazon slowly stood up, his centipede-like ornament on his left shoulder has been sliced completely, while holes oozing black liquid are scattered across his torso. His eyes are now permanently blind, while his fangs have been crushed beyond repair.

Blue energy surges through the Mole Amazon's claw as she charged at the Centipede Amazon for one last time, impaling her right claw partially into the Centipede Amazon's chest, causing him to cough up black and red liquids that splashed the Mole Amazon's already messy visage.

"Go to Hell," the Mole Amazon muttered as she shoved her other claw into the Centipede Amazon's abdomen.

With a frightening roar, the Mole Amazon rip her claws apart, tearing the Centipede Amazon's body in half. Black liquid splattered all over the area, with a large amount of it drenching the Mole Amazon's body. Thanh and his team winced at the gory display in front of them, but at the same time relieved that they had finally emerged victorious.

Tossing aside the two halves of the Centipede Amazon's body, the Mole Amazon slowly approaches the slain kaijin's belt buckle, which is now lying idly on the ground. Reverting back into a naked Quynh in a cloud of white smoke, the young woman slowly picks the device up and crushes it with her bare hands, causing the two halves of the Centipede Amazon's corpse to dissolve into puddles of black liquid.

"Here you go," Quynh said, handing over the crushed device to Thanh, "Now, can I have another burger?"

Thanh chuckled as he accepted the device, giving Quynh a nice pat on the head, "Of course. With the payment that we're getting, we'll buy you the best burger in town! And maybe some more new clothes for you."

Quynh grinned from ear to ear upon hearing that.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Schmidt's house, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

"The Amazons Cells require a huge amount of protein to sustain itself," Schmidt told Thy, "And by the time we find out, it was too late. We have made so much progress with the Cells – we have created a huge amount of artificial beings to supply us with the Cells, and we've even done…gosh, how I can say this… _human experimentation_ with said Cells…"

"Holy shit," Thy gasped.

Schmidt nodded weakly, "I know. Eventually our first Amazon…that's the name we give to the artificial beings…it decided to rebel against us. Its hunger for protein drives it to deem us as its food sources instead of its creators. In its hunger-induced rampage, it releases all of the Amazons that we have created into the world and killed almost everyone in the company. But here's where it gets more disturbing – the first Amazon injects it's Cells into the bodies of the people that it killed…that thing turned _my friends_ into _its_ _puppets_." He then sank his face into his hands and sobbed a bit, "I don't know what else I could say…"

"I…I'm sorry for your loss…" Thy said, her mind still trying to process what Schmidt has told her, "Does that mean…"

"…yes," Schmidt replied immediately, "The bombers at Vo Van Kiet…the Amazons that you've just killed…they're formerly my friends."

Schmidt stood up, made his way towards a nearby bookshelf, and took out a medium-sized photo album from it. He then sat down back on his seat, opening the album's first page and shows its contents to Thy. The page has only one photograph, but it's quite large in size, positioned vertically so that it took up most of the page's space. The photo depicts a group shot of Nozama Pharmacy's scientists, the words "Project Amazon 2015" written underneath it.

"This is our group photo before we started working on Project Amazon," Schmidt said as Thy gave the photo a look, "Seen anyone familiar?"

"Let me check…" Thy said as her eyes scanned the photograph, before she lets out a gasp, pointing at the center of the photograph, "Oh my God…that's you!"

"And that's not all," Schmidt said, placing his finger near Thy's, "If you go three persons to the left, you'll see a woman that I think is very familiar to you."

Thy's eyes followed the direction where Schmidt's finger has pointed, before another gasp came out from her mouth, "Holy shit…that's Ideh."

Schmidt's finger has guided Thy to an image of Ideh, wearing her scientist garb and with a smile on her face, a stark contrast to the sadistic young woman that Thy had encountered earlier.

"I've seen you've met Ideh Lonae," Schmidt said, "Or…what's used to be her. She and her boyfriend Shinji Kurashiki were a part of our microbiology research team and worked underneath my direct supervision. But when the first Amazon rampaged…they were a part of the casualties inflicted by that thing. I saw it with my own eyes how the first Amazon injected its Cells into their corpses…reviving them into its servants. Ideh and Shinji died that day…they were known as S-045 and B-033 from that day forth."

Suddenly Schmidt heard the sound of an object being dropped, followed by a series of sobs. Turning his attention towards Thy, he saw that the young woman had dropped the photo album to the floor, her glasses on the coffee table as her face is now buried inside her hands.

"I…I…I've killed your friend…" Thy continued to sob, tears streaming down from her face, the vivid memory of her biting down the Spider Amazon's neck flashing in her mind.

"Thy…Ideh's long dead. What you've killed is a monster that is using her body," Schmidt said, placing his hand onto Thy's shoulder to console her.

"I know that!" Thy yelled all of a sudden, shrugging away Schmidt's hand from her, her eyes bloodshot and watery from her crying, "But still…she's once your friend…someone that is close to you. And I can remember…I took a huge bite of her neck. I saw her bleeding on the ground. That alone….that alone…gosh…I….I've never hurt someone in my life before, okay? But what I did….it's too inhumane for me to comprehend…"

"Trust me Thy…what you've gone through is nothing compared to my pain," Schmidt said, "The fact that you've created a whole race of monsters….seeing your friends being slaughtered in front of your eyes…seeing them being turned into the same monsters that you've created…your guilt right now is nothing compared to mine, and I had to carry them for five months. At least you've done something right to this world by killing one of them…"

"So what?!" Thy suddenly stood up, "It doesn't change the fact that I've taken one's life. I've murdered someone in cold blood, Schmidt. I don't care if it's a monster or not that I've killed…the fact that I've taken one's life with my own two hands…the guilt from doing that is not going to go away that easily. I have to bear the fact that I've murdered someone for the rest of my lives!"

"At least you don't have to bear the burden of creating a race of man-eating monsters for five fucking months and knowing that you're going to live with that fact for the rest of your entire fucking life!" Schmidt raised his voice, slamming his fist against the coffee table, before realizing what he had said seconds afterwards, "Sorry about that. It's just…"

"I know," Thy nodded slowly as she sat down again, "The two of us are on the same boat of guilt, huh?"

"Looks like it," Schmidt smiled bitterly.

 **xxx**

 **Location: District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

"Ah mou!" Minh cried out in frustration as she pedaled her bicycle through District 5, "I've lost that car!"

For the past 45 minutes, Minh has been pursuing the black Humvee that carried Thy, but unfortunately due to the intersections and traffic lights that they had to go through and the Humvee being just too fast for Minh to catch up with her bicycle, as soon as they enter District 5, Minh has lost sight of the vehicle, causing her to ride around District 5 aimlessly.

"Now I'll never find Thy," Minh groaned, pulling over her bicycle near a sidewalk before sitting on the curbside, sighing and throwing her hands up in frustration, "Should I go back? Should I just hand this over to the police?"

Suddenly Minh notices a black Ford Falcon slowly approaching her, before pulling over to a stop. From the car's driver's seat, a middle-aged Caucasian man emerged, wearing a full cowboy outfit, complete with the leather vest and the iconic hat. A dark brown goatee is seen on the man's face, while his build is quite tall, imposing, and muscular.

The man made his way towards Minh, a friendly smile on his face, "Hey kid, are you following a black Humvee into this area?"

Minh nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

The man chuckled, "I'm following the same vehicle too, and I think I know where it went. Just follow me, and I can guarantee that I'm going to take you to your destination."

 **xxx**

 **Location: Schmidt's house, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

Thy glanced at the deactivated belt buckle in front of her, "Everything's gone downhill for me ever since I wore that damn thing."

"I was at Nozama to pick that up," Schmidt said, his eyes looking at the belt buckle as well, "The Amazons Driver, built by the remnants of Nozama Pharmacy who went into hiding after the company's hostile takeover. Three quarters of our team was slaughtered and converted into Amazons during that fateful day. Not to mention the people in the Pharmacy – the first Amazon has undoubtedly killed and replaced them all with Amazons. But thankfully a few of the higher ups managed to evade being killed and converted, faking their allegiance to them while at the same time giving us intel to track down and eliminate those damned things. By the time our first Amazon went berserk, we've already created one of that thing. I believe you've encountered Alpha, right?"

"I think I do," Thy nodded, "Heck, I think I fucking fought that thing!"

Schmidt chuckled, "Alpha's always been the reckless one. Beat the shit out of the guy first then ask questions later. But that's not my point. What I'm trying to say is…your belt buckle is the more updated version of the Driver. We called it Omega…the final product of two months of secrecy and trying to sneak intel, data, and materials underneath the Amazons' noses. My contact inside the Pharmacy told me that the Driver's completed and is ready to be retrieved. To be honest…I'm the one who's supposed to wear that thing."

"Really?" Thy's eyes went wide.

"Really," Schmidt replied, "But unfortunately before I could find a way to enter the facility…you've already beaten me to the punch. Even though it's not yet perfected…you still wear it anyway."

"What do you mean?" Thy asked.

"See that item on your upper right arm?" Schmidt pointed to the armlet on Thy's arm, "It's the Amazons Register. We've managed to round up a few of our escaped Amazon and gave them that. It administers a drug to their system that kept their Cells in check, enabling them to live normally without having the murderous urges to eat everyone around them. Unfortunately only a few of those things were produced…the first Amazon destroyed all data regarding the Register during its rampage. Heck, it even destroyed all the drug supply that we had for it! What you're wearing right now is the last known Amazons Register ever produced."

"And what does that have something to do with my…what do you call that again?" Thy asked again.

"Amazons Driver," Schmidt replied, "The Driver injected Amazon Cells into your body in order to enhance it when you first wore it…"

"…so technically…I'm an Amazon?!" Thy gasped.

"Sadly, yes," Schmidt nodded, "Putting on the Driver means that you've been converted into an Amazon…without the dying horribly part."

"Holy fuck…" Thy said, her voice quiet but at the same time shocked, "That explains everything…"

"Pretty much," Schmidt said, "Your rampage at Nozama? That's your Amazon instincts driving you to fight…it amplifies your need to survive, if I have to say it in a simplified way. Your Amazon instincts basically drives you to fight your opponent and eat your opponent in order to survive. But if left unchecked, your instincts will drive you into a blind rampage just like you did earlier…which is why the Amazons Driver should not be used without the Amazons Register, since the drugs from the Register suppresses the Cells' bestial instincts from taking you over, basically allowing you to have control of your body."

Thy went silent, her eyes staring at the deactivated Amazons Driver in front of her fearfully. God knows what will happen if she wears it again. Schmidt told her that she won't fly into a rampage again, but is he really saying the truth? Everything that Schmidt has told her seems to add up to the data that she had taken from Nozama Pharmacy earlier, but something inside Thy tells her that there's a possibility that she might go into a rampage again if she uses her Driver again, regardless of the presence of the Register now hugging her upper right arm tightly.

"I think I'm going to go," Thy stood up, taking off her blanket in the process, "Just give me some clothes and I'll be on my way."

"Are you sure?" Schmidt asked, "I still have a lot of explaining to do to you."

"I think you've explained enough," Thy replied, before letting out a brief sigh, "Look, I'm a journalist, not a fighter. I'm not ready to plunge into your battle with the Amazons. I'll just do my best in exposing what's happening with Nozama in order to weaken them so you and your friends could take them down easily."

"Again, are you sure about this?" Schmidt asked again, "Remember, once you put on the Driver…you're a part of this battle."

"Then consider me quitting it," Thy replied, "I…I just don't whatever's inside me to take control of me again. It's fortunate that I didn't hurt anyone close to me…but God knows when I will do that. I just can't afford to bear the same guilt as you do, Schmidt. I just…I just want to live on with my life like I did before I got the Driver. I'll just leave all the fighting to you…after all, you're the one with more experience about this, aren't you?"

Schmidt sighed reluctantly. He knows if he tries to persuade Thy even further, it'll lead him nowhere. So instead of asking even further, Schmidt reached for the back of the sofa, taking out an olive green cardigan, light yellow T-shirt, torn-up blue jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers, the former three piled together neatly. He then gave the clothing items to Thy.

"These are for you," Schmidt said as he gave the items to Thy, "Can't afford you to walk around town naked in the middle of the night, can we?"

 **xxx**

After getting dressed in the clothes that Schmidt has given to her, Thy slowly went out of the German man's house, glancing at the colonial French-styled building behind her for a moment. She has left her Amazons Driver behind with Schmidt, and she felt it was for the best.

'Good luck fighting those Amazons, Schmidt,' Thy thought to herself as she slowly walked away from Schmidt's house, 'It's one battle that I ain't gonna take part.'

"There you are!"

Thy turned around to see Minh cycling towards her, a relieved look on the latter's face.

"Minh!" Thy smiled as she saw her friend coming towards her, "What brings you here?"

Minh immediately stopped her bike, before making her way towards Thy and giving her a good slap.

"Ow!" Thy winced in pain after Minh had slapped her, rubbing her right cheek in pain, "What did you do that for?"

"For making me worried sick!" Minh replied sternly, "I've waited for you back home but you didn't came back, so I went to the Nozama Pharmacy office to see a lot of policemen there! Then I saw you being taken on a Humvee by a man…while you're naked! Did that man harm you Thy? Did he rape you? Did he touch a single hair on your body?!"

"Minh, Minh, Minh!" Thy said, trying to calm her best friend down while at the same time trying to came up with the perfect excuse for her, since she couldn't tell her about her whole Amazon experience, "Calm down, I'm okay, I'm not harmed and I'm not raped. I got robbed after I came back from the Nozama Pharmacy office and that man saved me from the robber. He even gave me new clothes to replace the ones that the robber took."

"And how can I know that you're telling me the truth?" Minh asked, her tone still stern and scolding.

"I'm alive, am I?" Thy smiled, patting Minh on the shoulders to calm her down, "The most important thing that I'm still alive and safe. Let's just go home, shall we?"

 **xxx**

Back at Schmidt's house, the German man leaned himself against his sofa, his eyes looking at the deactivated Amazons Driver on the coffee table sadly.

"Too bad your owner refused to fight with you," Schmidt mused as he slowly picked up the Driver, "Now I have to recalibrate this thing to accommodate my physiology…but then again we don't have any Amazons Register and its stabilizing drug left, which means…I have to find the way to prevent myself from going berserk if I'm using this…"

"There's no need to do that, Schmidt."

Schmidt was surprised to see the cowboy-garbed man in front of him, a menacing look on his goateed face. Once Schmidt has made eye-contact with the man's hazel brown eyes, his surprised look was wiped away from his face, being replaced by a smug smile.

"Rango McMillian," Schmidt chuckled, "Or should I say…C-014?"

"How dare you refer me by my code name, Schmidt," Rango gritted his teeth in anger, "I'm still Rango, one of your company's most trusted bodyguards."

"No you're not," Schmidt smiled, "Last time I recall, you were converted into one of them."

"The Leader's way is the most righteous way of all…it is a pity that you and the others wouldn't listen to what he's going to say," Rango said coldly as he slowly approaches Schmidt, before he suddenly grabbed the German by the throat, "And for ignoring the Leader's beautiful ideology…Daniel Schmidt…it's high noon."

 **xxx**

Minh slowly cycled her way through District 5, going through the district's now deserted streets as she navigated her way back home. On her bicycle's passenger seat was Thy, who is sleeping peacefully after all the ordeal that she's been through.

" _Wake up, Thy_."

Thy slowly opened her eyes, being awoken by voices speaking inside her head.

" _Wake up, Thy. Your friend is in danger._ "

Suddenly Thy's eyes shot open, a vision of Schmidt being attacked at his house by a cowboy-garbed man flashing in front of her eyes.

'No,' Thy cursed inside her mind, 'It can't be…even without that Driver…I can still sense the dangers around me?!'

As Minh stopped her bicycle at a red light, she looked behind to see Thy spacing out, a rather agitated look on her face, "Thy, is everything okay?"

"Minh, I need to go back," Thy replied, slowly stepping off Minh's bicycle, "I need to go back to that man's house."

"Why?" Minh asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I…" Thy thought up for another excuse quickly, because obviously she couldn't tell Minh that her Amazon instincts are acting up, "…I left something behind there. I think it's my wallet. I need to go pick it up."

"Should I wait here for you?" Minh asked.

Thy shook her head, "No need, it's late at night and you need to take a rest. Tomorrow you have class, right?"

"But how are you supposed to go back?" Minh asked again, her face looking very concerned.

"I'll take a _xe om_ (Vietnamese motorcycle taxi) back home," Thy replied, "Just lend me VND50,000 and I'll be fine."

Sighing reluctantly, Minh took out her wallet and gave her a VND50,000 bill to Thy, "Just return it once you get your wallet back, okay?"

Thy accepted the bill and pockets it, a smile on her face, "Thanks Minh. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible this time, I promise you. Just go home and take some rest, okay?"

Nodding reluctantly, Minh slowly cycled away from the red light, leaving Thy by herself once again. Once Minh has disappeared from her line of sight, Thy immediately made a dash towards Schmidt's house, her instincts telling her that he's in danger.

 **xxx**

Schmidt threw his bookcase against Rango, who is now armed with a pair of Colt pistols holstered on his waist. As the German made a run towards his house's front door, Rango shoved the bookcase away from him and opened fire, the bullets from the pistol hitting several of Schmidt's fine china, but thankfully none of them hitting their intended target. The destruction of his fine china did made Schmidt livid, though.

"You fucking bastard," Schmidt cursed as he saw the shattered remains of his valuables on the floor, "You'll pay for that."

"I will," Rango said calmly, pointing his pistol at Schmidt, "Once I present the Leader with your head!"

Rango opened fire, prompting Schmidt to duck immediately, before he proceeds to roll away from the cowboy-garbed man. The German then notices the Amazons Driver still lying idly on the floor, having being dropped during the entire struggle with Rango.

'If my hunch is correct, Thy's instincts is guiding her to come back here!' Schmidt thought, quickly swiping the Driver before Rango could notice it. He then made a straight run towards the exit, pocketing the Driver while taking out his phone at the same time.

"Come back here you rat!" Rango's voice boomed from a distance, with more shots being fired from his pistols, the cowboy-garbed man now firing blindly at the direction where Schmidt is running to.

Dodging the incoming bullets as he frantically raced for the exit, Schmidt scrolled through his phone's contacts, before coming to a stop at a contact that says "Nguyen Ho Trung Thanh."

'Thank God!' Schmidt's thoughts was slightly relieved after he had found his intended contact, 'Now to call some backup…'

 **xxx**

 **Location: McDonald's Go Vap Branch, Go Vap District, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

Thanh and his team are enjoying a hamburger party after their success over the Centipede Amazon, with Quynh now enjoying several boxes of Big Macs, while the others had opted for normal cheeseburgers and Fillet O' Fishes. As he dips his fries into his ketchup, Thanh's phone began to ring, prompting the man to take out his phone from his pocket. Seeing that it's Schmidt calling him, Thanh decided to pick up the phone immediately.

"Thanh speaking," Thanh said.

" _Have you taken care of the Amazon at Go Vap District?_ " Schmidt's frantic voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"We've dealt with it," Thanh replied, "What's wrong, Schmidt? You sound like you're being chased by ghosts or something."

" _I am being chased_ ," Schmidt replied, " _By a fucking Amazon out of all things_."

Thanh's eyes went wide after hearing that, "What the fuck?!"

" _That's right_ ," came the reply from Schmidt, " _I'm now luring him outside my house so that I could engage him properly. Just wrap up whatever you're doing and back me up here, okay? It has fucking guns as weapons, I repeat, guns. I'm not sure for how long I could hold him back_."

"Sure thing, Schmidt. We'll be on our way," Thanh said, hanging up his phone and pocketing it before turning his attention towards his teammates, "Guys, our leader is in trouble. We need to go back to his house, ASAP!"

"Got it!" replied the others in unison.

Within minutes, the team has vacated their McD table and got themselves on board Thanh's old Mitsubishi Fuso truck, modified to accommodate Thanh's team. After everyone had gotten themselves on board, Thanh floors his truck without hesitation, accelerating away from the McD parking lot.

 **xxx**

 **Location: Outside Schmidt's house, District 5, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

While the phone conversation has been going on, Schmidt has managed to get himself out of his house, hoping that he could lure Rango into the open where he could engage the cowboy without any risk of ruining anything valuable inside his house. And to prove the effectiveness of his strategy, once Schmidt has finished his phone conversation, Rango emerged from his house, his pistols ready in his hands.

"There's no use of running away now, scum," Rango said, pointing his pistols at Schmidt, "It's time to take out the trash."

"Well this scum ain't going down without a fight!" Schmidt gritted his teeth, getting into a fighting stance in the process.

Rango fired his pistols once again, but Schmidt quickly rolls out of the way, before executing a side kick onto Rango's stomach. Rango doubled over in pain, allowing Schmidt to grab him by the shoulders and performed several knee-jerks on the cowboy's abdomen, before a hook to the right cheek sends Rango stumbling back. Enraged, Rango holsters his pistols, assuming a fighting stance of his own.

"I also know hand-to-hand combat, Schmidt! Don't expect that you're going to have it all easy!" Rango growled.

The cowboy quickly makes his move, ducking away from another hook from Schmidt and landing a jab of his own on the right side of Schmidt's stomach. As the German grunted in pain, Rango launched an uppercut on his opponent's chin, before performing a roundhouse kick onto Schmidt's chest, sending the German flying to the ground. But Rango won't stop there – forcing Schmidt to his feet, the cowboy threw Schmidt over his shoulder, slamming the German back-first onto the cold asphalt below.

"Time to up the ante," Rango said, taking out a silver belt buckle with a chameleon etched to it before placing the buckle on his waist, " **Amazon**."

Charcoal grey and red smoke enveloped Rango as the buckle's chameleon eyes glowed red. Schmidt slowly stood up to see Rango shifting into his Amazon form, which curiously retains his cowboy apparel. As the smoke clears away, a chameleon humanoid stood in Rango's place, the man's white skin is now replaced by a scaly, charcoal grey one, with a white torso covered by the same brown leather vest that Rango wore earlier. Rango's head is now shaped after a chameleon's, with bulging red eyes and a small horn on the snout, Rango's old cowboy hat completing the look.

The Chameleon Amazon lets out a hiss, his clawed right hand reaching for his back while his clawed left hand adjusting his vest to cover his pistol holster. Schmidt watched on as the Chameleon Amazon took out a leather whip from his back, cracking it on the ground several times to intimidate the German.

"Your move, scum," the Chameleon Amazon taunted.

Schmidt lets out a determined yell and charged forward, ready to land a kick on his opponent. Seeing that Schmidt has made his move, the Chameleon Amazon quickly swung his whip at the incoming German, striking him right on the chest. Letting out a brief cry of pain, Schmidt was knocked down to the ground, his shirt slightly torn from where the Chameleon Amazon had struck him with his whip, the skin underneath it drawing a small amount of blood. Slowly the Chameleon Amazon walked towards the downed Schmidt, drawing his pistol from his left pistol holster.

"Say your prayers," the Chameleon Amazon said, aiming the pistol at Schmidt's head.

"STOP IT!"

Both Schmidt and the Chameleon Amazon turned their attention towards the source of the voice, and saw Thy running towards them, anger flaring up from her eyes.

"Thy! You came back!" Schmidt exclaimed, a look of relief washing over his face, but seconds afterwards he winched due to the irritating wound on his chest.

"I'm not going to participate in this war of yours, but I can't let anyone take away your life," Thy said as she stopped near both Schmidt and the Chameleon Amazon, glaring daggers at the latter, "Especially this hideous looking lizard guy. Where did you buy that get-up, O.K. Corral?"

"Shut up!" growled the Chameleon Amazon, aiming his pistol at Thy this time, "You'll pay for interfering with my mission."

As the Chameleon Amazon slowly advances towards Thy, Schmidt slowly took out the Amazons Driver from his pocket and threw said device at Thy, "Thy, use this! It'll help you a lot against this guy!"

Thy saw the incoming Driver and caught it nimbly with her hands, before giving the deactivated device a brief look. A feeling of doubt once again came into her mind. Will she go on an uncontrollable rampage again this time? Or will Schmidt's words prove themselves true and she will have full control of her transformed self?

"Trust me! Just put on the Driver and transform! You'll be fine!" Schmidt yelled as he slowly stood up, clutching his chest wound in pain, "I know you can do it! I believe in you! Just believe in yourself and everything's going to be fine!"

As the Chameleon Amazon came even closer and closer towards her, Thy glances at her incoming opponent, before glancing at her Driver once again. It's a do-or-die situation – transform and she'll live, but with a risk of her losing control and becoming a bloodthirsty beast once again. But if she doesn't transform, she will retain control over herself…at the price of her life.

Immediately Thy knows what's the best thing that she could do right now.

Taking a deep breath, Thy places the Amazons Driver on her waist, the device securing itself on her body. Grabbing onto the Driver's right handle, Thy gave the incoming Chameleon Amazon a deep, taunting look, letting her opponent know what's coming for him.

" **Amazon** ," Thy uttered, slowly twisting the Driver's handle.

 **OMEGA**

The Driver's eyes began to light up as Thy's body burst into green flames, shocking the Chameleon Amazon but inviting a smile from Schmidt's face.

'You can do this, Thy. I know you can control it.'

 **xxx**

Suddenly Thy found herself standing inside a dark and damp dungeon, with stagnant water pooling underneath her feet and more water dripping from the dungeon's ceiling to the floor. A large cage rests itself in front of Thy, a pair of red glowing eyes staring at her from behind the cage's bars straight into her soul.

Slowly Thy walked towards the cage, allowing her to see in full detail what is detained inside it. Much to her horror, a feeling of familiarity washed over her as she saw the being imprisoned in the cage.

It was her mutated self, growling loudly as it banged her clawed fists against the cage's bars, trying to break herself out of it.

Upon seeing her feral, mutated self struggling to break out from the cage, Thy slowly backed away in fear, realizing that if she makes the wrong step, she might fall underneath the control of her bestial Amazon instincts once again.

" _You can do this, Thy_."

A voice echoed inside the dungeon, prompting Thy to look up to find who's speaking to her. But much to her surprise, she couldn't find anyone.

" _You can do this, Thy. Control your inner beast. Embrace it._ "

"But what if I lose control again?" Thy asked, "What if I hurt someone that I cherish because of my inner beast?"

" _Don't worry, Thy. Just embrace it. Be confident of your own abilities._ "

Slowly Thy approaches the cage that holds her mutated self, who is still struggling to break out of it. The cage's bar slowly became more and more loose, in any minute the cage will fall apart and free Thy's mutated self, allowing her to wreak havoc. But this time, Thy's not letting it happening.

" _You can do this, Thy. Control your inner beast. Embrace it. Be confident of your own abilities_."

"Hey," Thy called, attracting the attention of her mutated self, "I don't know who you really are, but one thing's for sure, you are me and I'm you. I want you to help me out here."

The mutated Thy stopped her struggling, slowly approaching the cage's bars in curiosity, with Thy doing the same thing as well. Now the two sides of the same person are face-to-face, looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"Lend me your power so that we could survive this fight," Thy said again, slowly offering her hand towards her mutated self, "Let's combine our strengths and fight together as one."

The mutated Thy slowly looked at Thy's hand, before she took a glance at her normal self's now smiling face. Slowly the mutated Thy places her hand on Thy's, prompting a green light to emanate from where the hands touched each other…

 **xxx**

 **(Cue BGM: Armour Zone – Taro Kobayashi)**

The green energy that enveloped Thy slowly dies out, revealing an armored being in her place. Schmidt watched on in awe as Thy's new transformed self stood in front of him, a pleased look appearing on his face.

"She did it," Schmidt said in awe, "She's in control of her Amazon self!"

Thy's new form looked like her old mutated form, only this time her body is much more sleeker and refined than before. The green armor is still there and so are the red lines, but this time the red lines are restricted to just the sides of her head, her shoulders, shoulder pads, upper arms, and thighs. Thy's eyes are now much more sinister yet refined-looking, glowing red in the darkness of the night, while her forehead stalk is also much more refined, colored yellow with a red glowing light on the end. Her feral, beak-looking mouth is now gone, being replaced with a silver, plain-looking mouth-guard, while her spiked forearms and ankles are now covered in black armor, so are her feet which are now covered in black boots, and clawed fingers, which are now covered in black, armored gloves. Her torso is now covered in a shell of yellow armor, molded muscles included, while her kneecaps are protected in black armor. A black sail-fin is seen sticking out from her backbone, while resting on her upper right arm is her Amazons Register, the blue lights on it glowing steadily.

The Chameleon Amazon was clearly taken aback by this, "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?!"

"I am…" the transformed Thy began to spoke, her voice deep and hoarse, "Amazon…Omega!"

"I don't care who the fuck you are right now," the Chameleon Amazon growled, pointing his pistol at the newly transformed Amazon Omega, "But you're going to die, right here, right now!"

The Chameleon Amazon opened fire with his pistol, but instead of harming Amazon Omega, the pistol's bullets merely bounced off harmlessly against her chest armor.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" Amazon Omega asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" the Chameleon Amazon yelled, swinging his whip towards Amazon Omega.

Amazon Omega merely extended her right arm towards the incoming whip, allowing it to wrap itself around her right wrist.

"Gotcha!" the Chameleon Amazon exclaimed, pleased that his whip has snagged his target.

Or so he thought.

"You just stole my line, you fucking asshole," Amazon Omega said, brandishing the spikes on her left forearm, before she uses them to slice off the Chameleon Amazon's whip, much to the kaijin's horror.

"What the fuck?!" the Chameleon Amazon cursed as he saw his whip being sliced off in half, growling in anger as he tossed away his broken whip, "How about this?! Can you break free from my tongue?!"

The Chameleon Amazon lashes out his long, sticky, and prehensile tongue, which raced straight towards Amazon Omega. The green and yellow warrior easily extends her left arm, allowing the tongue to wrap around her left wrist, before she uses her spikes on her right forearm to slice the Chameleon Amazon's tongue clean in half, resulting in a loud groan of agony from the kaijin.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" the Chameleon Amazon cursed, retracting his severely bleeding tongue back into his mouth, "That's it! You're definitely going to pay for this!"

As Amazon Omega casually tosses aside the Chameleon Amazon's severed tongue, the chameleon kaijin in front of her whips out his pistols, before firing a volley of bullets at Amazon Omega. Much to the Chameleon Amazon's horror, the bullets did nothing but annoy Amazon Omega.

"Seriously, cowboy? Do you expect your outdated pistols to work against me?" Amazon Omega sighed, "You know what? My turn. You have wasted your attack turns on me, bucko."

Casually walking her way through the hailstorm of bullets, Amazon Omega approaches the now desperate Chameleon Amazon, before she calmly grabs the kaijin's still firing pistols from his hands and tossed them aside, effectively disarming him. Before the Chameleon Amazon could react even further, Amazon Omega punched him on the face twice, before proceeding to kick him several times on the chest.

Stumbling back, the Chameleon Amazon retaliates by swinging a punch of his own, but Amazon Omega easily counters it and lands a sucker punch on the kaijin's face, stunning him as she grabs the Chameleon Amazon by his vest.

"Any last words?" Amazon Omega asked.

"Fuck…" the Chameleon Amazon coughed up red blood from his severed tongue, the blood splashing against Amazon Omega's face, "…you!"

"As expected," Amazon Omega said, letting out a brief yet psychotic chuckle, "LET HER RIP!"

Laughing psychotically, Amazon Omega grabbed hold of both the Chameleon Amazon's vest and some of the flesh on his torso, before she tears them apart with a loud roar. Blood splattered everywhere as the Chameleon Amazon stumbled back, groaning in pain as he wheezed for air, his now exposed lungs and heart quivering weakly in their places.

"Whoops, I might have gone overkill there," Amazon Omega chuckled, tossing aside bits of the Chameleon Amazon's vest, torso flesh, and ribcage from her hands, "It's time to finish this!"

Amazon Omega twisted her Driver's right handle once, prompting energy to surge up from the Driver and into her right arm.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH**

The black armor on her forearm spikes retracted away, revealing a set of razor-sharp metallic blades. With a demented roar, Amazon Omega crouched down, impaling her blades into the Chameleon Amazon's crotch, before performing an uppercut motion, allowing the blades to rip through the Chameleon Amazon's belt buckle and flesh. The Chameleon Amazon roared in agony as the blades ruptured his heart and sliced his flesh clean, a huge amount of black blood drenching Amazon Omega's armor in the process. Letting out one final roar, Amazon Omega sliced through the Chameleon Amazon's neck, head, face, and finally his hat, splitting the kaijin in half.

The two halves of the Chameleon Amazon flailed weakly in the air for a brief few seconds before disintegrating into a pile of black liquid, the kaijin's sliced belt buckle falling down near Amazon Omega's boots.

 **(BGM ends)**

Amazon Omega slowly picked up the pieces of the Chameleon Amazon's belt buckle, placing them on her left hand as she slowly pulls off her Amazons Driver, reverting back into Thy in a flash of green light. Tired and fatigued from her fight, Thy slowly walked towards Schmidt, handing over both the Amazons Driver and the Chameleon Amazon's buckle pieces to him.

"I'm still not going to fight in your war," Thy said as she slowly turned around, walking a few steps away from Schmidt before stopping, "But I know where I should go and who should I come to if me and my friends are in danger."

"Well, looks like I have to do a lot of convincing to get you on board," Schmidt chuckled, "But have it your way. If you feel like you're ready, you are more than welcome to join our cause."

Thy smiled, "Someday, maybe. But not for now. My passion right now is to write stories, not fight monsters. But if I change my mind, I'll tell you."

Schmidt was about to reply to Thy when suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a young man walking towards both him and Thy.

The young man was around 19 years of age, with a tall and rather skinny build, tan brown skin, black eyes, a small mole on his upper left lip, and short, spiky black hair. He is now wearing a black and white Newcastle United jersey, blue shorts, and black sneakers. In his right hand is an egg, while slung over his left shoulder…is a belt identical to Thy's, an Amazons Driver.

"Guess I missed the fucking party," the man said as he stopped in front of Schmidt and Thy, the latter's eyes going wide upon seeing the young man. The young man then notices the Amazons Driver on Schmidt's possession, "Looks like you've gotten Omega's Amazons Driver off that thing, Schmiddy boy."

"What do you want, Alpha?" Schmidt asked, as Thy looked on at the young man in front of her in shock.

'That man! It can't be!' Thy's thoughts went wild as her eyes examined every feature of the man in front of her, 'Oh my God! It is him! After all this time…he's still alive?!'

"Just strollin' around, looking for Amazons to kill," the man replied simply, before he notices Thy, "And who's that girl?"

'What the fuck?! He doesn't remember me at all?!' Thy's thoughts cursed after hearing what the man had just said.

Before Schmidt could answer the man's question, Thy quickly snatched the Amazons Driver from Schmidt's hands and puts it on her waist.

"I'm the user of Omega's Amazons Driver," Thy said, "And I've seen you before. What do you want with us…. _ **Krishna**_?!"

The man gasped, a surprised look on his face. But soon afterwards he started to chuckle smugly, "Oh my God, this girl knows my name! Wow, have we met before?"

'Oh my God…he must have lost his memories when he went missing from us,' Thy's thoughts managed to put one plus one together, 'Well then, it's up to me to jog his brain cells back to life. Can't believe he forgot about me and Minh…'

"Never mind," Krishna shook his head, cracking his egg against his Amazons Driver before gulping down the entire contents, tossing away the shattered eggshell before placing his own Amazons Driver on his waist, "Looks like I've gotten myself a chance to prove Omega's worth in this battle."

Krishna places his hand against his Driver's right handle.

" **Amazon** ," Krishna uttered, a smug smile appearing on his face as he twists his Driver's handle, causing its eyes to light up.

 **ALPHA**

Krishna's body exploded into red flames, which clears away to reveal Amazon Alpha, the being that Thy fought earlier that night.

Thy responded by twisting her own Driver's handle, " **Amazon!** "

 **OMEGA**

Transforming back into Amazon Omega, she immediately assumes her fighting stance, while Amazon Alpha assumes his own, taunting Amazon Omega in the process. Letting out a roar, Amazon Omega charged forward, her claws and forearms spikes ready as she swung a jab at Amazon Alpha, which the red being easily parries…

Watching on from the sidelines, Schmidt knew that the battle in front of him is going to be huge.

 **xxx**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **xxx**

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Took me a long while to produce this chapter since I'm busy with college and stuff, but with me having a short 5-day break from all campus activities, I finally got the time to finish chapter 2 of** _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ **! I would like to thank Clare Prime of Ultra and Herio9071 for their positive reviews for the story, and especially the latter for his** _ **Masked Rider AmazonZ**_ **story that practically inspired me to finish this second chapter of mine! I was planning to continue with my** _ **War Side Stories**_ **, but reading** _ **AmazonZ**_ **gave me the drive to finish this chapter and probably continue with** _ **WSS**_ **for a little while before my short break ends and I have to get back to my campus activities *sigh***

 **As usual, don't forget to leave your kind reviews and give this story your favorite and your follow! This is maxpower02, signing off!**


End file.
